Blades of the Phoenix
by HexWa
Summary: “Come on Harry,” Sirius said while handing him some floo powder: “just say St. Mungo’s and step in.
1. Letters

!Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This disclaimer counts for this chapter and every chapter after it. I got a problem. When I make a list I write it below each other but when I upload it to fanfiction it automatically puts them after each other. Can somebody explain or present a solution?!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
She was flying above the neighbourhood now. She could she privet drive and was happy that she would soon be able to drop her heavy load. *Damn it Sirius! Why do you have to sent such a heavy present. I know you love Harry but isn't this a bit over doing it?* she thought. *Oh well, time to land anyway.* and with that she flew down to Harry's window and pecked on it in the hope that he would open it soon.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. His hand went for his glasses on the drawer next to the bed. After a few second he found them and put them on. A quick glance on the clock told him it was one O'clock at night. He had been 15 for a whole hour now. He made his way out of bed and found out that the noise that had woken him up was Hedwig pecking the window with her beak. She was carrying a large package and was looking rather annoyed at the fact that the windows hadn't been opened yet. He smiled and opened the windows for her. With a thankful hoot she flew in and landed with the package on the bed. He quickly untied the knots so that she could enter her cage. After he had put some crackers in the cage for her he walked to his bed and removed the letter from the package.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday. Hope you're time with those muggles haven't made you too depressed. I've had a letter from Dumbledore that peter has been caught. The ministry is urging me to come back as fast as I can. But before I go I wanted to sent you you're presents so here it is. I hope that you can spend at least some of you're vacation with the weasley's. Anyway here are some thing I think you might find useful during you're next year.  
  
Love Sirius  
  
PS. I would like you to meet somebody. Do you think you could meet me on the 28 of august in the Leaky Cauldron at noon?  
  
He put the letter away and grinned this meant that Sirius innocence could be proven. Harry barely managed to stop himself from cheering. With a bit of luck this was his last summer at privet drive. At that moment he heard something and looked around the window. He saw six more owls sitting in the room. He grabbed the large package from Sirius and ripped the paper of. There was a small box and two very old looking books. 'Finding you're Eldritch staff' and 'Rune magic from times long gone'. He placed the two books aside and carefully opened the box. He gasped as he saw two silver rings inside. Each of the silver rings had multiple runes engraved on them. A note was placed next to the rings.  
  
Harry  
  
These two rings are powerful artefacts engraved by rune magic. When worn they grant protective enchantments. That can hold of all curses except for the killing curse. You can use the rings in two ways. To benefit from the protection you need to wear both of them. But there is an exception, if you give one of the rings to you're soul mate and you both wear them then the protection will still work for both of you. You will also always be aware where the other is and if he or she is in danger. However, if you give the second ring to somebody who isn't you're soul mate and you wear the rings at the same time the rings will lose their power for ever. So be careful who you give the ring to.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry looked at the two rings in amazement and put them away in. He went to the owl sitting on the edge of the bed and removed the small package. He opened the letter and say by looking at the neat hand writing that it was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Congratulations with you're 15th birthday. I'm having a great time with Victor in Bulgaria. He's actually teaching me Quidditch. After I got over my fear of flying I actually appeared to be a pretty good chaser. Not good enough to be on a official team but at least good enough to actually compete with the other wizards and witches here. I've also been accepted into the student exchange program so I will spend my next year at Durmstrang. I hope Ron doesn't get mad because of this. Anyway I hope you like you're present and enjoy you're birthday.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry whistled softly to himself. Ron would blow a fuse if he heard that Hermione was staying with Victor at Durmstrang a whole year. He quickly grabbed the small present and removed the neatly wrapped paper. Inside was a small glass case with a golden snitch in it. He grinned: "Very nice Mione. Obviously you've started to acquire a taste for Quidditch too." He walked to Errol and removed the package. It appeared to from Mr and Mrs Weasley, In the package was a cake and a large amount of fudge. In the letter he read that he could come to the Burrow for the last two weeks of the summer vacation. Cheerful at this prospect he decided to try and catch pig who was flying trough the room the package still with him. After several futile attempts he finally managed to capture Pig and remove the package from him.  
  
Hey Mate  
  
Happy Birthday, Hope the Dursley's aren't making your holiday too much of a drag. If you haven't read Mom's letter yet, You're allowed to come spend the last two weeks of the summer holiday at the Burrow. I can't hardly wait, with a bit of luck Hermione can also come. I won't make this letter to long, you probably have lot's more too do.  
  
Ron  
  
"Hmmmm, obviously Hermione hadn't told Ron about her exchange project yet. He picked up the package and unwrapped it. Inside was a glasslike cube with lots of different colours of mist in it. On top lay a note.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
This is a Soul Guard. It is supposed to help you find you're spirit guard when you dream. If it has found the guard it will take a miniature shape of the guard. And you can summon it for help. I don't think these things actually work since I had one since I was five and it has never found my guard.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and put the soul guard next to his bed. He quickly removed the package from another owl and read the letter which came from Hagrid. He opened his package and inside where several different things. First was a book: Druidic Herbal Lore. In the second where several different types of herbs, all labelled.  
  
*Holly (ilex aquifolium): Grants immunity to ALL curses for one minute  
  
*Adders Tongue (erythorium americanum): cures viper poison  
  
*Acacia (acacia Senegal): powerful healing herb  
  
*Larkspur (delphinium): destroys all parasite in or on body after ingestion  
  
*Mugwort (Artemisia Vulgaris): deflects ALL spells for one hour  
  
Last of the things inside the present was a small cage inside was a small bed and chair. Harry's eyes widened as he saw something move in the bed. He carefully pried open the lock at the moment the click of the lock could be heard whatever was in the bed could hear it too. A small blur shot towards his head, he almost hit it in a reflex but stopped at the last moment. He looked surprised at the small thing that was floating in front of him.  
  
It or better she was a fairy. Tiny cute girl with beautiful butterfly wings on her back. "Hello" she said cheerfully to him. "Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Rather surprised by this unusual present he merely nodded.  
  
"Woohoo" She yelled making a small lap around the room before returning to him.  
  
He had finally regained his voice: "Hey? Could you whisper please? I don't want my relatives to wake up. What's you're name anyway?"  
  
She landed on his shoulder and whispered in his ear: "Name? I have no idea I have existed only for a couple of days. You will have to name me."  
  
Harry thought this over for a short time: "Ok, How about Lily after my Mum?"  
  
She nodded cheerfully: "Sounds great, nice flower, wanna open the letter?"  
  
Harry smiled: "Yes let's see what Hogwarts has to say this year."  
  
Lily raced of towards the letter and used something that looked like a tiny sword to open it. He sad down on the bed and Lily sad down on his knees. This was the first time he could actually really see her, see had a pale skin and dark black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a bright blue dress and a sudden sparkle told him that she probably wore a ring.  
  
"Well, What are you waiting for? Open the letter." She asked him almost pleading.  
  
Dear Mister Potter  
  
We here by inform you that you have been accepted for you're fifth year at Hogwart: school for witchcraft and wizardry. You must bring all the equipment on the list included with this letter. We hereby also inform you that you have been included in a new group called The Phoenix Blades. This group of student will have to drop a subject so that they can train combat magic and strategies. The Phoenix Blades will defend the students during attacks by dark wizards and witches on the school. Although you will still be part of a house you will have to drop animosity with the other houses, they are all students and all deserve protection. You're rank is only topped by the teachers and headmaster. Also included is the badge you are supposed to wear from the moment you arrive at platform 9¾ quarters. You will receive special robes once you arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
Deputy Head-Mistress McGonagall  
  
Equipment List:  
  
*Standard book of spells grade 5; by Miranda Goshawk  
  
*Combat Magic for Beginners; by Charles Roulette  
  
*Counter-Cursing made easy; Hedora Dumbledore  
  
*Charting the Stars NW quadrant; by Rozerus Starchart  
  
*The Know it all Book of Potion Ingredients; by Severus Snape  
  
*The Manual of the Planes; by W.o.t. Coast  
  
Harry smiled happy at all his presents. He stashed most of the presents away and shared a piece of fudge with Lily. Then we went to bed and smiled as he say that Lily made herself comfortable on his pillow. He mused a bit before he fell to sleep: "I wonder who Sirius wants me to meet?" And then he dosed of.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
She looked happy at the sleeping boy and fairy. *Sirius was right. A fairy would provide a good defence for the boy* She moved at bit around her cage and came to the conclusion that she had to talk to grand papa. With that she hopped to the edge of the cage and flew of trough the window into the night towards Hogwarts. 


	2. Lily meets the Dursley's

!Thanks for the reviews everybody. It really helps figuring out where I need to improve my writing. As a true Role-player I thought it might be fun for people to create a character and I will try to put them in the story. If you want this please note personality, appearance, house, and other stuff you find important like wands, pets, background or favourite subject. If you want in Mail me. Oh, and before I forget, Does anybody know why my list of the gems is put after each other in stead of below each other like I did when I wrote the chapter?!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"WAKE UP BOY!" aunt Petunia's voice shrieked from the other side of the door. "You got to make breakfast for Vernon."  
  
"Great, another day with the Dursley's." Harry muttered to himself while he got out of bed. It was not long before he realized that today was the day that he would go to the Borrow.  
  
Luckily mr. Weasley had owled him earlier the week that they would pick him up at 12 O'clock. He quickly put on his clothes and got some owl snacks for Hedwig. He was surprised to notice that her cage was empty. But decided that she was probably getting mail for him or hunting for some mice.  
  
After he had run down the stairs he grabbed some bacon and eggs from the fridge and started making breakfast. After the Smelting school nurse had discovered that every bit of weight loss that Dudley had lost over the summer had returned during the school year, she had decided that he had to go to a diet-camp. Of course Uncle Vernon was not pleased with this but the nurse had not given him a chance to resist: "If Dudley cannot lose enough weight this summer to wear at least the largest size smelting clothes, I'm afraid that there will be no place for him in this school next year."  
  
Uncle Vernon nearly exploded much to Harry's amusement when he heard this, but could bring nothing against it. So Dudley went to diet-camp and Harry had a very peaceful summer except for the chores but they proved much easier without a Dudley around to bully him. After he had devoured his breakfast and brought had brought a apple for Lily he started to gather his stuff. After he had gathered all his stuff and put it in his trunk he grabbed one of the books he got from Sirius: "Finding you're Eldritch staff", and started reading.  
  
"The basic of the eldritch staff. Every wizard and witch has the possibility of grafting their own staff. The three most important pieces of the staff. A piece of soul wood. Soul wood is a normal piece of wood but from a tree with one difference. The tree is bonded with one wizard or witch. So only one staff can come from a tree. Since there are so many trees on this world it is very hard to find the tree you are linked with. There are even rumours about even more powerful staves made of trees who are also liked to a Dryad. The second part of the staff is you're personal wand (for wand less casting wizards this item is not required). The wand will be integrated into the staff and will be lost forever. The staff can now function as a wand. The staff is theoretical finished for use but most wizards start looking for a Mirashory Gem. These gems have the rare ability when grafted on a eldritch staff to gain a personality. These personalities are usually a reflection from the staff owner. There are several different types of gems each with their own abilities: *A red gem will assist with transfiguration *A blue gem will assist with charms *A black gem will assist with curses *A white gem will assist with healing *A green gem will assist with counter-cursing *A yellow gem will assist with fire magic *A light blue gem will assist with cold magic There are supposed to be more types but those are extremely rare and almost never found Salazar Slytherin was supposed to have a dark green gem with gave him command over reptiles. When you have finished the first to pieces of the staff, remember the gem is not a requirement, you can start empowering the elemental matrix. This means that you put small pieces of your own magic into the staff. When you cast a spell trough the staff it will empower the spell power that you put into it ten-fold. So the more power you put into the staff the more powerful you're spells become. BUT: You cannot remove power from the staff. If for some reason you do not have you're staff with or it is destroyed you will find you're self much weaker then usual. The lost power cannot be regained. However the matrix can do more for you, If you put power into it you can use the power to reinforce the staff making it stronger and harder to destroy. You can also have it create a standard shield around you that will reflect or block weak curses and the more power you put in, the more powerful curses the shield can block or reflect. You can do much more with the matrix but that will explained further into the book, just remember if you put power into these abilities the power is after that lost. But the upgrades are permanent.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise could be heard from the kitchen downstairs. "What's a butterfly doing In the house, Petunia?"  
  
I don't know Dear, Somebody must have let a door or window open." He hear his aunt say.  
  
"It's probably that boys fault again, my for a butterfly he's moving very fast."'  
  
"It's not Harry's fault and stop calling me a butterfly you big lug! Oh and I'm a girl." Harry had to hold his hand before his mouth to not start laughing hysterically.  
  
"It,. IT TALKS!!!" He heared his aunt and uncles voice at the same time. Then a crashing sound could be heard as if something had moved trough the door instead of opening it first.  
  
"Wait! I just want another apple!" he heard Lily shout at them.  
  
A minute later Lily came flying into the room carrying an apple and a triumphant look on her face: "I got an apple."  
  
"So I see!" Harry said, still with a smile on his face.  
  
Then Harry heard the beep of a Ministry Car, He looked how far Lily was with her apple and was surprised to see that only a few seeds were left. "Well you're a good eater" he told her grinning.  
  
She smiled at him and pocketed the remaining seeds in what appeared to be a tiny backpack: "Snack for underway" she told him with a big smile across her face. "And if you have to know, fairies can eat a lot."  
  
He nodded and remembered that the weasley's had arrived. "You better hide yourself in the trunk" he told her. I'll let you out once we leave privet drive." She didn't seem happy about this but didn't want to get Harry in trouble and did as he told her. So he quickly ran down the stairs and opened the front door where we was met by a mass of red hair.  
  
"HARRY!" somebody screamed and then he was toppled over as somebody jumped at him.  
  
"Uhmm, Ginny? What are you doing?" He asked the youngest Weasley after he recognised her.  
  
"I,.. We were so afraid with all those Death Eaters trying to break trough the protective barriers around this house." She told him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny will you get,.. Wait did you say death eaters?" suddenly shocked at the thought that death eaters breaking trough the shield and taking him by surprise at night. He finally was able to peel Ginny of him who seemed to had herself attached to him and managed to look around, Ron was standing a bit over with a smile on his face that didn't reached his eyes. He could hear Fred and George up in his room and Mr Weasley could be heard trying to start a conversation with the Dursley's but every time he did a step forward to them, the Dursley's did a step backwards.  
  
A minute later Fred and George came down the stairs with a sad faces: "Hey Harry, Where's Dudley?"  
  
"Dudley is at camp, sorry guy's." he told them rather sad too that this year no prank would be done with Dudley.  
  
Mr Weasley had finally given up trying to start a conversation and walked towards the twins: "You two put the trunk in the car while Harry say's goodbye to his aunt and uncle.  
  
The goodbyes where quickly done since the only reply from the Dursley's was a weak bye after they say the glare Mr Weasley shot towards them. He quickly jumped into the ministry car and settled himself by a window. Fred and George both sad in the front seats while Ron and Ginny sat next to Harry on the backseat.  
  
They weren't around the corner or they heard a muffled sound: "h.elp, .et me o.ta .. h.re." Harry quickly bent over the back seat and opened his trunk. Everybody ducked as the angry fairy whizzed over them and made a few laps trough the car: "A lot of room for such a small car." She told Mr Weasley. Unfortunately he could only look amazed at the fairy. Lily looked at him with surprise: "I thought when driving a car you had to pay attention to the road." This comment shook the Weasley's out of their stupor.  
  
"Harry! You got a fairy?" Ginny squealed with delight.  
  
But before Harry could answer an angry fairy shot towards Ginny: "I am no once fairy, I'm Lily and I'm Harry friend not his pet."  
  
"Yes Madam!" Fred and George said at exactly the same time. "You're making fun of me." She said blushing furiously. She moved her hand in a strange pattern and murmured a few words. Suddenly the hair and freckles as well as Red shoes started to glow bright red. "He, what did you do to us?" They asked the now giggling fairy.  
  
"It's a bright spell, everything red on you and everything red that touches you skin will glow bright red." She told them still smiling.  
  
"Well what are you waiting? Counter it!" "Counter it? I don't do counter curses. I don't even know the counter curse for this spell." And so during the rest of the trip Lily, the Weasley's and Harry where trying to find a counter curse for the bright spell. When they arrived at the Burrow red light was still shining out of the car's windows.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"But Grand Papa, I think I could be much more useful here as,." unfortunately for her he didn't even let her finish:  
  
"No Girl, You will be much more useful so close to Harry as you are now. With you help and how did he call her again?"  
  
"Lily, grandpapa, Since that's his mothers name you should really think you should remember it easier." She told him.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes. With Lily and you we will have enough warning even when Harry is attacked outside own of our protective barriers." He told her.  
  
"But how will the fairy help?" she asked rather surprised at the fact he put so much faith in the fairy.  
  
He smiled: "When a fairy is in danger it starts to give of a strong magical presence which other fairies can home into to help her.  
  
Wizards and Witches can also detect this presence if they had the proper training. But the presence of a seelie, that is a good fairy, can be seen only by good beings and the presence of a unseelie, a evil fairy, can only be seen by evil beings. And next to that, she knows many annoying curses which aren't really damaging but handy anyway."  
  
She stared surprised at the old man for a while: "Right. Well, time for me to get back to Harry, I'll miss you Grand papa." She told him while giving him a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too little one, see you in a couple of weeks." He told her.  
  
And with that she left the castle and flew of to the Burrow. 


	3. Fairy Fire Fireworks

CHAPTER 3  
  
Harry opened the letter just delivered by Hedwig, by looking at the neat letters he came to the conclusion that it had to be from Hermione.  
  
'Harry'  
  
'This is the list of supplies I had to get for Durmstrang.' 'I was so shocked when I read some of the books, I immediately decided' 'that you also had to see it. I've also send a letter to Ron today about' 'me going to Durmstrang so expect a lot of yelling today.'  
  
'Love Hermione'  
  
Books required for fifth years Durmstrang students:  
  
*Standard book of spells grade 5.  
  
*Advanced Dark Arts grade 5.  
  
*Cursing made easy.  
  
*Basic Necromancy, a beginners guide to raising the dead.  
  
*Most Potente Potions.  
  
  
  
He shook his head as he read the book list, Hermione was going to learn the subjects? Malfoy better watches his step the year she returns from Durmstrang. Still smiling he decided to get breakfast as it was ea,..  
  
Harry never got to finish his thoughts as a huge roar came from the top bedroom. "Well now," Harry chuckled to himself: "It seems like Ron has gotten Hermione's letter."  
  
"HARRY!!" Ron bellowed as he stormed into the room: "That girl, she's she's staying with Krum for the rest of the year." Seeing no surprise on Harry's face he calmed down a bit: "You already knew didn't you?"  
  
Harry merely nodded.  
  
"Why didn't see tell me earlier?" Ron was sounding a bit desperate now.  
  
"Why? What difference would it have made? Flying of to Bulgaria to save her? I don't think see had appreciated it. And do you even know where Krum lives are where Durmstrang lies?"  
  
Harry spoke in calming tones as if trying to calm down an enraged child. It must have been working because Ron was starting to calm down. "But why would she want to stay at Durmstrang a whole year?" Ron asked his friend still looking a bit sad.  
  
Then it suddenly hit Harry: Ron fancied Hermione, he was afraid she had fallen for Krum. "You know Hermione, Ron. She probably saw this as a great way of learning more about the wizarding world and the black arts. She probably will also read all our school books and make both the Durmstrang and the Hogwart OWL's."  
  
His words seem to be working because Ron was visibly cheering up: "Yeah you're right. She is a know-it-all after all." He said with a weak smile. Know let's get some breakfast I'm smelling bacon and eggs."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When they entered the kitchen they saw Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, still glowing bright red, and Ginny where already there. They seemed to be ducking every once in a while for something. Taking a better look he noticed that two blurs shot in circles trough the kitchen. A closer inspection and almost collision made it clear that the two blurs where Lily and Pig who appeared to be holding a race, who could make the most laps trough the kitchen in the shortest possible time.  
  
After several minutes and a pleading look he decided to end the race: "Alright Lily, enough. Time for breakfast." "WooHoo, Breakfast. See quickly shot down and landed in the fruit bowl and started devouring a pear. All the Weasley's looked rather surprised at the rate the pear was being devoured with.  
  
The first to respond was Mrs. Weasley: "Well now. You're a pretty fast eater for such a little thing. Well Take as much as you want, we can always get more."  
  
The fairy grinned and threw herself on a orange and started eating that too.  
  
Harry shaking his head, fetched himself some bread and started making breakfast for himself.  
  
Harry spend the next weeks at the Burrow and as usual where great. They played a lot of Quidditch, wizard chess and exploding snap. After a weak they finally managed to undo the curse Lily had put on the twins. Who after this simply begged for her assistance in helping them make more jokes. So the next week three new products came into existence:  
  
-Glowing Red Chewing Gum; these basicly did the same as Lily's spell only last when you chew the gum.  
  
-Chewer Shrinking Jelly Beans; these look like every-flavour beans but as long as they are in your mouth you shrink to the size of an ant, fun and good for escapes too.  
  
-Fairy Fire Fireworks; releases 10 small spheres that give of coloured light, they float around and will pop after 30 minutes, however, if you pop them before the time is up four new spheres will appear and for these the countdown will start all over again.  
  
All three where great and Harry actually bought some so that he could take them too school, he actually got a discount because the twins decided that he was a stockholder in their no yet existing company.  
  
As the time flew by it was suddenly the 28 of August. Harry saying goodbye to the Weasley's, being to tell them the trough about that he was going to meet his godfather was very comforting. Just yesterday a big headline had appeared in the Daily Prophet: 'SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT' Harry hadn't been able to restrain himself from cheering and had at the same time awoken the rest of the sleeping household. So now he was off to see his godfather without the chance that Sirius would get arrested.  
  
After a short ride trough the floo network he arrived at the leaky Cauldron. Sirius was not there yet. But Harry was early so it was logical that he wasn't there yet. After greeting Tom and getting a butterbeer he sad himself down in of the more shadier corners of the Pub and looked at all the unusual folks coming trough to Diagon Alley or staying at the pub.  
  
At 12 O'clock exact, Sirius Black once a convicted murderer now a free man stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick scan of the inn he noticed Harry in a corner he walked over smiling because Harry hadn't seen him yet, his attention was spend to two veela who had a table at the other side of the pub. Sirius smiled and positioned himself behind the boy: "They very pretty those Veela aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah they sure are." Harry said dreamingly, after a few seconds Harry conscious snapped into action and realized whose voice it was: "SIRIUS!" the boy yelled and threw himself with the same style as Ginny had done when the Weasley's had picked him up.  
  
Sirius hugged the boy back. "It took you long enough to realize." He told Harry. "Uhmmm, well, I was a bit distracted. He said blushing furiously. Sirius grinned: "I understand Harry."  
  
"Well were here, who did you want me to meet?" Harry asked Sirius not able to contain his curiosity anymore.  
  
To his surprise Sirius his mood darkened immediately. "Come Harry," handing him some floo powder: "just say St. Mungo's" And with that Sirius stepped into the fireplace shouting St. Mungo's and he disappeared.  
  
From the table came a soft voice: "How rude. He didn't even ask my name."  
  
"Hush Lily, something isn't right. His expression became very sad suddenly. I wonder what it is" He said to the fairy while handing her a pinch of his floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and shouted St. Mungo's and vanished.  
  
  
  
Well another chapter done. It is a bit shorter then the previous ones but I'll try to make the next one longer again. Oh before I forget, I have to agree that my writing is a bit stiff, if anybody knows a way to loosen it up please note it in a review. Another thing I can't get lists right every time I make one, the site puts them after each other as you might have noticed in this chapter. Anybody know a cure for that??? 


	4. St Mungo's

!All right. To "try" and improve my writing I'm going to write this chapter different. If it doesn't work out I'll change this chapter and go back to the previous style. Thanks for the reviews everybody. And viperpunk66, please tell me which house you want you're character in or I'll choose and he might end up in Hufflepuff. And Hermione isn't out of the story. I just wanted something different for her!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry looked around at the entrance of the hospital. It was a large hall with several small shops and a registration desk. A lot of Medi-wizards and witches where walking around. In one of the corners a young man was sitting with a elderly woman, probably his grandmother. He wouldn't had given it a second thought if he hadn't noticed the sword he had under his trenchrobe. He wanted to take a closer look but noticed that Sirius was getting impatient.  
  
"Hurry up, Harry. I don't know till how long it is visiting hour." Sirius grumbled to his godson.  
  
"Coming Sirius. I just have to find Lily."  
  
"Lily? Who are you talking about?" Sirius asked him.  
  
At that moment a blue/grey blur plummeted out of the fire place and whizzed around the large hall leaving a trail of grey ash behind much to the displeasure of the cleaning house-elves. She came to a stop right before Harry's face. "Can we use a fireplace with less ash next time?" the quite upset angry asked him.  
  
Harry, now gently blowing the ash of Lily merely grinned: "I think grey is really you colour Lily."  
  
"Harry? Can we go now?" Sirius asked him with almost a pleading sound in his voice.  
  
"Sure Sirius. Oh, this is Lily bye the way. She's my present from Hagrid."  
  
"I'm not a present. I'm a fairy." Lily chirped happily as she flew towards the stairs happy again now that her blue clothes where cleaned: "Are we going or not?"  
  
Sirius smiled: "Yes lets go. Ready Harry?"  
  
Harry ran after them and up the stairs.  
  
They stopped at the fourth floor a sign above it read Psychiatric Ward. They entered trough the double door and walked around a small corridor. The came to a small desk and another door. This one appeared to have no handle or lock. Sirius walked to the desk and addressed the witch there.  
  
"Oh hey, Sirius. Back again? And in you're real shape I see." The witch smiled. Obviously she had visits from him before.  
  
"Hey Miranda, can my godson and I go in?"  
  
"Godson? Oh my, you must be Harry Potter then." Her eyes made the usual flick towards his scar. "Well you can enter but you better keep a close eye on the fairy." And with that she pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words. A loud "Click" sounded trough the corridor and the door slit open. Sirius, Harry and Lily, who had made herself comfortable on Harry's shoulder, walked inside.  
  
Inside was a large room which had to be the safest place there is. No sharp objects where in sight., the wizards and witches who worked here had their wand's in special anti-thievery containers and no powerful magical devices where in sight. Next to the Medi-wizards and witches in this room their was also a large group of people dressed in white dresses. Two of them where arguing that the other couldn't be God because he himself was God already. Another one was trying to climb up a wall absolutely sure that he was a large spider. Some where chasing each other, and some where watching a muggle TV.  
  
Harry looked around the room surprised: "Sirius? What are we doing here?"  
  
He hadn't finished his sentence yet or a girl came happily run towards them. "Hello Sir, back again?" he addressed Sirius, then her eyes moved to Harry and she noticed the fairy on his shoulder: "OH, a butterfly!" and she dove towards Harry, who was completely surprised by this. She knocked him over and tried to grab the fairy! But alas the fairy had already taken flight when she saw Harry falling down.  
  
"A Crud, I Missed." She giggled while still lying on Harry.  
  
"Uhm Miss? Would you be so kind to get off me. " said the now slightly embarrassed Harry.  
  
She looked at Harry's face which was rather close to her own: "TeeHee, You're face is turning red. " "Sir?" now addressing Sirius again. "Why is his face turning red?""  
  
Sirius walked over to the two teenagers and easily lifted the young woman off Harry and put her back on her feet. "Why don't you go and chase the butterfly Dear. I have to talk with Harry here."  
  
"What? He you can't,.. " but the fairy never got a chance to finish her sentence because a zealous butterfly hunter came storming towards her.  
  
Harry was now back on his feet and looked surprised at Sirius: "All right Sirius, you got some explaining to do."  
  
Sirius smilled weakly and started talking, While in the background a pink blur was being chased by a white blur. "You see Harry it started 16 years ago, with me walking into a bookstore.  
  
  
  
Sorry people. I know this is a short chapter again. I try to make them longer but I have to quit now so I'll post hopefully again tomorrow. 


	5. Aurora Siriana Black?

!All right people. I know my spelling is not perfect but English is not my native language so I'm Sorry, ok? I want to thanks everybody for the reviews! I  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"She you're daughter!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yes. She is. Her name is: Aurora Siriana Black. She's about 5 months younger then you. Her mother was killed when she was five. Death Eaters attacked their house."  
  
"Siriana?" Harry couldn't help asking.  
  
"Yes. Her mother decided that she wanted her daughter to have names that looked like her parents. Her mothers name was Aura." His eyes where looking sad now. "That is not all you have to know about her, you know she also,... "  
  
Suddenly a loud scream came up from floors below.  
  
Sirius ran to the door and saw a terrified Miranda coming trough it: "Death Eaters. A least 20 of them and those were only the ones a could see trough the security orbs."  
  
Sirius nodded: "Right. Miranda could you file this form for me? It states my right to take Aurora away from here."  
  
"Sure thing Sirius. But what are you gonna do now?" She asked with a unsteady voice.  
  
"Harry, you get Aurora to follow us. Let's go see if we can help downstairs."  
  
"Ok Sirius. But can't the staff help?"  
  
Miranda answered in Sirius his place: "No they can't. Medi wizards and witches take a oath which magically takes away their power to cast offensive spells but on the other hand, it improves their healing powers."  
  
"Ok, Hey Lily get over here. Where leaving." Harry yelled to the Fairy.  
  
The Fairy flew towards Harry and landed on his shoulder. Luckily he turned around just in time to prevent Aurora from throwing him on the ground again: "Come on Sir, I want the butterfly, pleeeaaaassssseeee?"  
  
"It's not a butterfly Aurora, she's a fairy." He explained to her while pushing her out the door.  
  
"Harry? What's taking so long? Sirius shouted from the end of the corridor.  
  
"Coming Sirius, coming." The shouted back with an annoyed sound in his voice.  
  
They slowly started to make their way down the stairs which took quite some time because they had to be extra careful. Aurora was still making attempts to capture the butterfairy, as she had dubbed the fairy. And kept almost throwing them down stairs multiple times.  
  
When they entered the entrance hall they where shocked. Wizards and witches where dying all around. Death Eaters where throwing curses around. The few Aurors that where present had already been taken out.  
  
There was one exception though, The boy with the sword they had seen earlier was still fighting back. To Harry's amazement he seems to be casting spells trough his sword instead of a wand.  
  
Harry and Sirius rushed to him and both got their wands out of their pockets: "Hey? Need some help?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yes please." He said with a grim smile. "There are more then I had expected and there are still more appearing. I'm James Rouette, call me Blade though. If it's Ok with you we'll shake hands later."   
  
Harry and Sirius started placing shield around the patients and medi wizards and witches who were still alive. After that was done they started casting curses and hexes on the death eaters but they had shields now too.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt every hair on his arms stand up strait, his scar started tingling: "Oh No!"  
  
"What is it Harry?" Sirius looked worriedly at his godson.  
  
"We got to get out of here. Voldemort is coming." Harry almost screamed.  
  
"Not coming. Already arrived." Said a rasping voice.  
  
Everybody turned around to see a man in black robes that seemed to absorb light.  
  
"Now Mister Potter. I will give you the pleasure of seeing you're godfather DIE!" He said smiling: "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
* * * * * * * Aurora's Thought's * * * * * * *  
  
"Now where did that butterfairy go?"  
  
"Mmmm, why are all these people sleeping? They must be really tired!"  
  
"Hey, there is that nice man who visits me all the time, oh and the boy is here too. If I stick with them the butterfairy probably comes to me."  
  
So she stood behind Sirius and Harry who had just noticed Voldemort.  
  
"That man in black doesn't seem very nice."  
  
"This all reminds me of something, but what?"  
  
"Those masks! They seem familiar. They,. "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Give us the girl woman"  
  
"No, you're master is gone why don't you leave us alone?"  
  
"We need the girl to bring him back. Now hand her over."  
  
"No, and even if you kill me Sirius will take revenge for me!"  
  
"Sirius Black is in prison. He cannot harm us. Now: Avada Kedavra!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh my, the man that visits me all the time, they call him Sirius too. Would he be my,.?"  
  
Voldemort just yelled Avada Kedavra.  
  
"There gonna kill him! Nooooo! I can't let that happen! Not again!"  
  
* * * * * * * End Thoughts * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius and Harry both froze. Their shield could not stop that spell.  
  
Suddenly something brushed by them rapidly. It was Aurora. She placed one of her hand before her eyes and the other she aimed at the spell rushing towards Sirius.  
  
Suddenly the spell froze in mid air. Then it started moving towards her hand. Her hand started to glow and it was as if the spell was sucked in her hand. Their was a load sizzling and everything went silently. The girl just stood there in as if frozen. Everywhere around them Aurors where appearing probably reacting to some alarm system. Voldemort was already gone and the death eaters where fleeing too.  
  
Aurora started too shake and suddenly started to fall but before she hit the ground Sirius was by her side and caught her.  
  
She looked up at him: "Hi Daddy." And then blacked out, Not feeling the tears falling from Sirius his face onto hers.  
  
  
  
All right. A rather short chapter. Keep the reviews coming. See you next week. 


	6. Spell Siphon

CHAPTER 6  
  
* blink *  
  
"Hey look, she waking up."  
  
* blink * , * blink *  
  
"Hey sweetie, want some water?"  
  
* blink * "Who are" * blink * "you?"  
  
"Oh silly me, I'm Molly Weasley. You are at the Burrow, our house!"  
  
* blink * "Burrow?"  
  
"Yes. The Weasley clan lives here." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Sirius is on his way. I send George down to get him."  
  
"George?"  
  
"One of my Sons."  
  
"Sons? You mean you have more than one?"  
  
"Yes, I got six sons and one daughter."  
  
"That's a big family,.. Do you know if I got brothers or sisters?"  
  
At that moment Sirius came walking into the room. He rushed over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Finally you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sleepy."  
  
"Sleepy??? You slept 24 hours! How can you be sleepy?"  
  
"How should I know? I was asleep."  
  
At that moment Mrs Weasley came back with a bubbling blue potion.  
  
"Here sweetie, this will make you sleep for 12 hours."  
  
"But Molly I wanted to talk to my daughter."  
  
"Well you can do that when she is well rested. Why don't you go to London and get her some muggle clothes."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
* blink *  
  
* blink *  
  
Slowly she woke up. Nearby she heard voices and decided to pretend to be still asleep. One of the voices she recognized as the boy with the butterfairy.  
  
"But Headmaster, I don't understand. What happened to the killing curse shot at Sirius?"  
  
"Well Harry, You must know that there are a few wizarding families in the world who have special gifts. Her family is one of them. Her gift is extremely rare, she is known as a spell siphon. Her mother and grand-father both didn't had it but her great-grand-mother did. A spell siphon has the ability to absorb the energy from which a spell is created and fuel her own magical might with it."  
  
"So the more spells she absorbs, the more powerful she gets?"  
  
"Very good Harry but that is not all. A spell siphon also has a very powerful memory, like a photographic memory as they call it in the muggle world. She can remember anything she has ever heard or saw. Which is a mostly a curse but sometimes a blessing too. You see, when the medi wizards and witches at St. Mungo's found out that she was a spell siphon they began to read books for her. Mostly Stories but also educational books because of this she has the knowledge of a seventh year student inside her but doesn't even have the practical experience of a first year. That's why I have decided to put her in the fifth year with you. I had preferred a lower year but she knows you and there would be a chance that they would make fun of her."  
  
"I understand Sir."  
  
* YAWN *  
  
"I think somebody had been deceiving us Harry."  
  
* giggle * "Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"Morning Aurora. How much have you heard?" The boy asked her.  
  
"From somewhere around ;But headmaster,..;, that's when I woke up."  
  
The boy nodded and seemed to be thinking of something. Her mind raced to find his name, "Harry, that's how Daddy called him." She though happily.  
  
Harry started speaking again: "Well since you seem to be joining our school I suggest that you try on some of the clothes Sirius had brought you. After that we'll go to Diagon alley and get you're school supplies. OK?"  
  
"Ok!" and she jumped out of bed and started pulling her nightdress off.  
  
Harry and Albus quickly turned around and left the room.  
  
  
  
A rather short chapter because I'm rewriting the first chapters. See you all next week. 


	7. To Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 7  
  
"What's taking them so long?" muttered an annoyed Ron.  
  
They where sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Aurora to get ready. Ginny had taken it upon herself to help the girl who had absolutely no idea about fashion. What do you expect from a girl who spend most of her life in hospital dresses.  
  
"Well, it's her first time she actually has a chance to wear something nice." Harry argued.  
  
"First Time? How about before her mom was killed?" Ron replied.  
  
"I was just a really little girl back then." Said a soft voice from the stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around and where surprised at the sight. Aurora was standing on the first step, she was wearing loose black jeans and a tight red tank top. She wore simple red sneakers, her long black hair had been brushed and simply hang down half down her back. She wore a small earring in her left ear which looked like a gem with something written in it.  
  
Harry was rather surprised, he hadn't thought of her looking this stunning. He had noticed that she had a pretty face but at first she wore the shapeless hospital dress and latter she was under the covers of her bed. He couldn't help smiling at Ron who as usual when a pretty girl entered the room had his mouth open.  
  
"Close your mouth Ron, you're catching flies. She giggled.  
  
"Isn't Ginny coming?" Harry asked the giggling girl."  
  
"No, she already got her school supplies."  
  
"All right then, let's go." And with that Ron got some floo powder from the jar and threw it in the fire: "Do you want to go first Aurora?"  
  
"Sure, but nobody ever explained me how to use that."  
  
"It's called floo powder and you just step into the fire and say clearly where you want to go."  
  
"Oh! Ok." She stepped into the fire and shouted: "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared.  
  
Next Ron stepped in and repeated Aurora's steps.  
  
Harry looked around: "LILY! Where leaving for Diagon Alley wanna come?"  
  
A few second later Lily came flying down the stairs muttering something in the way off: "Stupid early wake up calls. Can't a Fairy at least get a good night rest once in a while?"  
  
"Early? It's eleven O'clock."  
  
"So? That's Early. I could've at least used another couple of hours of sleep." She told him while she landed on his shoulder: "I'm ready! Let's Go!"  
  
So Harry stepped into the fire and shouted: "Diagon Alley" and disappeared.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Ron was pacing around the fireplace he and Aurora had come out off.  
  
"Harry probably just forgot something." Smiled a distracted Aurora. She was looking around Diagon alley in amazement. All the strange shops and weird people. She wanted to run over to look at all the shops but decided that it wouldn't be right, she had to wait for Harry.  
  
Then something came tumbling out off the fire place. It was Harry and "Butterfairy" and she made a dive to grab Lily but she missed and fell flat on the ground.  
  
"Aurora! Will you leave Lily alone? We're here to shop for school supplies remember?" Harry said smiling as he helped her get up.  
  
* giggle * "Sure thing Harry. I can't wait to look at all those shops." She grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Gringotts first Aurora. We got to get money first."  
  
"Ok Harry!" she said cheerful, then she noticed something: "Hey? who are those people?"  
  
Harry looked at where she pointed and saw a impressive looking man, at his flanks where two walked two woman. All three wore large cloaks on which thunder moved around and shot from the top to the bottom of the cloak. The man had a staff in his hand. lightning spiralled up and down on the staff seeming to emanate from the orb at the top off the staff. The two woman wore identical spears, the top of the spears seemed to crackle with lightning like the staff of the man did.  
  
Harry looked in amazement as they walked up the stairs of Gringotts. To his surprise the goblin guards squeaked and dove out of the way cowering as far from them as they could. Then the man entered the building while the two woman took guard positions next to the entrance.  
  
"I can't believe it." Muttered Ron: "They haven't shown their face in the wizarding community for so long. Why would they come back now?"  
  
"What are you talking about Ron? Who are they?"  
  
"Who are they? They, They, They are the,.." Ron almost yelled.  
  
  
  
That's it next post probably on Wednesdays. 


	8. The Circle of the Magus Spellcraft and Z...

CHAPTER 8  
  
"The Circle of the Magus Spellcraft?"  
  
"Yes, but most people call them The Battle Mages." Ron replied to Harry's question: "They specialize in combat magic, stuff like fireballs, lightning bolts and snow storms. They are split up in 5 groupings, first there is the Blazing Order, they specialize in fire magic. Then there is the Order of the Frozen Tide, they specialize in Ice and cold magic. The group here are the Thunderers, they specialize in lightning and electricity, the ones you see here are two Thunder Sisters and a Thunder Lord. Fourth is the Society of the Soothing Light, they are the healers of the Circle. And Last is the Druidicar who specialize in Nature Magic."  
  
"That a sounds like a lot of power is at their disposal. Why aren't they helping with the fight against Voldemort?"  
  
* flinch * "They were banished from England 18 years ago because they refused to help fight you-know-who." Ron answered.  
  
"BORING!" Aurora suddenly jumped between the two of them: "I thought we where going to buy stuff here."  
  
"Yes, but we have to get money from Gringotts first." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Well let's go then." Aurora had already started walking towards Gringotts oblivious to the fact that the two thunder sisters guarding the door were looking suspicious at her.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly ran to her and walked by her side up the stairs of Gringotts. They saw the two woman grab their spears tighter and obvious were getting ready to fight, when one of them pointed at something and both pairs of eyes opened wide, the bowed for the three of them and stepped aside.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry couldn't help himself from asking Ron.  
  
"I have now idea. But the wizarding world doesn't know much about the Circle since they are very secretive and have been gone for 18 years." He answered.  
  
"I know!" Came from beside them.  
  
"What?" They answered at the same time.  
  
"Look at the look at the man with the staff over there. Look at his forehead."  
  
They both looked at the thunder lord standing at one of the counters trying talk a goblin out of his hiding place under the counter. But what was most interesting was that he had a small silver piece of jewellery on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.  
  
"That's it Harry. The thunder sisters out there must have thought that you were a thunder lord." Ron explained cheerfully at the solved mystery.  
  
"Me? A thunder lord? Just great, as being the-boy-who-lived isn't enough trouble." Harry replied rather grumpy.  
  
"I don't think you're a real thunder lord, you just appear to be one because of the scar, you better hide it in case the real thunder lord doesn't like it." Ron replied.  
  
The two hadn't noticed that Aurora had crawled under the goblins counter and had started a conversation with him, much to the annoyance of the thunder lord who was now completely ignored: "Hey Girl! Will you get out of there. I need to have access to my vault and this stupid little,.. " He didn't come further then that because a very angry looking Aurora came from under the counter: "HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU'RE TERRIFYING HIM!!!" Seeing his distress she calmed down a bit: "How do you expect any help if you scare them to death. Maybe you should act a bit nicer to them."  
  
"Right. Just a nice as the ministry was when they kicked us out of the country just because we didn't want to take sides?" he replied in a rather soft voice.  
  
"Well that wasn't nice from the ministry but it wasn't the goblins vault. Now the Griffty down here will go down but me and my friends will have to accompany you and you have to promise not to harm him. OK?"  
  
"Ok, but the harming part as long as he doesn't do anything to threaten me."  
  
"Deal. He Griffty can you get our vault key's too?"  
  
"Ok but I need to see the key's." the goblin stammered.  
  
All four of them quickly whipped out their keys and shopped them to him. He nodded and moved towards the cart to move down to the vaults.  
  
"Well do it from Lowest to Highest security, so first is Mr Weasley's." Griffty told them.  
  
After a short ride they came to Ron's family vault. Which to Harry's surprise had a larger amount of money in it then usual. He gave Ron a questioning look.  
  
"My Mom has her first book published recently: Magical Cooking made Easy. It sells pretty good."  
  
After that they went on to Harry's vault which hadn't changed since last year he was here. He quickly scooped some galleons and sickles in his bag and closed his vault again.  
  
"Very good." Griffty said obviously less nervous now that he was in the gringotts maze. The thunder lord would need his help to get out. So he would probably not kill him: "Next up is Mr. Lords vault." And the cart started moving again deeper and deeper down under London.  
  
After a long ride they came to a vault with large double doors: "All right Mr. Lord, this is the Circle's Vault in England. Take what you need."  
  
They turned the keys in both locks and a soft buzzing could be heard. Then the vault doors slid open. Inside where piles and piles of galleons, sickles, knuts and gems. The thunder lords walked inside and started to search trough the piles of gems. Suddenly he stood back up with a look of triumph on his face in his hand was a light-blue gem which seemed to make a soft humming sound.  
  
Harry looked at the gem and then it him: "Excuse me sir, but is that a Mirashory Gem?"  
  
"Yes it is, Mr Potter. I'm picking it up as favour for the Order of the Frozen Tide. Since this Gem is specialized in Cold Magic."  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"Yes, I do. One of my guards is a telepath and send me a mental message telling me about your interesting scar. Don't worry, I'm not angry or anything, It's not your fault that you have it. Well we better move on, I got a dead line to make."  
  
And so they got back into the cart and it started moving again. They where going even deeper then before. Suddenly the cart came to a stop. "Where at you vault miss Black. It is one of our highest security vaults. If somebody without the key stops the cart even close to this vault one of the hidden cages will open and will release the bone trolls who are immune to magic. Oh and this vault is invisible until you show you're key.  
  
Aurora got her key and held it up high according to Griffty's instructions. The world around them became blurred for a few seconds and then a small platform appeared with a silver/white door on it. On the door a weird symbol was drawn. Unconsciously she traced the symbol with her finger, it started to glow and when she was finished it faded away. The Door became transparent, and what they saw inside made everybody gasp for air.  
  
Inside the vault were mount and mount of galleons, piles of gems and many weird cubes the size of a dice, the cubes were emitting a soft golden glow, but what caught everybody's attention was the small rod floating in mid air in the middle of the room. It looked a larger than a regular wand and looked around 32 inches long, carved in it's wood were small roses from which the leaves were painted red. The rod is making a soft sound that sounds like a song.  
  
"Oh my? Is that the Rod of Elorin?" Ron asked completely stunned.  
  
"Yes it is." Said the thunder lord rather taken by the sight. "It was supposed to be lost 10 years ago. It's magical signature just vanished."  
  
"It was my Mum's." Everybody looked to Aurora, completely taken by her sudden statement.  
  
"I remember her using it to defend me 10 years ago against the mass of death eaters attacking me. Somebody must have put it in this save after her death." She explained to them.  
  
"That does make sense. This vault has such strong magical defences that it probably overshadows any magical signature." The thunder lord told them.  
  
Aurora walked over to the floating rod and grabbed it. The sound became stronger and the rod stated to glow in a bright blue light it started to shrink and stopped once it was about the same size as a regular wand. It still had the roses painted on it though.  
  
"Well, It seems like the Rod of Elorin has become the Wand of Elorin." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"At least you don't have to buy a wand." Harry told her.  
  
She giggled: "True, mister Ollivander will have to do without my money." She looked around: "What are all those weird cubes?"  
  
"I have no idea." Harry and Ron said at the exact same time." they looked surprised at each other and started laughing.  
  
"Each cube contains one million galleon Miss." Griffty told her.  
  
Ron slumped to the ground.  
  
"He fainted!" Harry told the other in surprise: "Never thought Ron would do that, although I can't blame him their must be hundreds of these cubes."  
  
"How do you use them, Griffty?" she asked the goblin.  
  
"You press all the sides at the same time and ten second later the cube will shatter and the gold will come out, miss."  
  
She nodded, turned around and had to suppress a giggle at the sight of the butterfairy admiring her reflection in the piles of cubes. filled her pouch with galleons and sickles and one of the cubes, she grabbed her new wand and was about to leave the vault when something caught her eye, inside a small corner was a tiny shivering figure. She walked towards it and saw it trying to squeeze itself even more into the corner, she stopped walking and tried talking to it: "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Plllleeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeee don't hurt me."  
  
She was rather surprised by the fact that she could understand him: "Why can I understand what you say?"  
  
"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me."  
  
"Look I won't hurt you, my name is Aurora Siriana Black and I,.. "  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"Huh? What did you call me?" she asked a bit stunned.  
  
"It is you." The little thing suddenly burst out of the corner and flew to her face and started licking it.  
  
"Ack, hey what are you,." she said giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry mistress, it really has been a long time since you last saw me. You must have been three years old." It told her.  
  
Slowly a memory drifted back into her mind: "ZiZi!" she yelled suddenly making everybody jump.  
  
"Uhm, I still prefer the use of my full name, Zizorzizondus." It started but was interrupted again.  
  
"I remember you know, you were my birthday present when I turned one. But you left on some special quest when I turned three."  
  
"Correct, when I returned three years latter you were gone. I teleported into this vault knowing that at sometime you must come back here." He answered looking rather sad.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but why are you talking like that little dragon talks to you?" The goblin asked her.  
  
"They can't hear you?" she asked him.  
  
"No I con only communicate telepathically with one person at a time. Once I had enough training with it I can talk to more at the same time."  
  
"All Right, if you're ready let's go."  
  
"I'm ready Aurora." He sad on her shoulder and she walked out of the safe. It closed behind her.  
  
She heard Harry talking to Ron behind her: "Hey Ron, what is that thing anyway?"  
  
"I think it's a Pseudo Dragon but I'm not sure. They're supposed to be extinct."  
  
The said in the cart again and started moving again, rushing back to the bank. Aurora was happy, not only had she a wand but she had also her long time friend back, this day couldn't get any better.  
  
  
  
A longer chapter than usual since I couldn't log in last week. Did anybody else had that problem? Send some charcters Please! Preferably by E-mail. 


	9. Shopping in Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 9  
  
After a thrilling ride back to the bank. They got out of the cart and They said goodbye to Griffty then they walked back into Diagon Alley. The two thunder sisters were obviously relieved to see their master save again.  
  
"Milord where were you? We couldn't sense you're presence anymore!"  
  
"No worry. I was down into the vault of Gringotts. They must go very deep if you couldn't feel my presence anymore. But we should leave now. Thanks for you're assistance miss Black it would have cost me much more time without your help.  
  
"You're welcome Sir,.? I don't know your name!"  
  
"Xelpholis, Lord of Thunder, Guardian of the Rod of Stormar and Protector of the 2e Storm."  
  
"That's a lot of titles, Xelpholis."  
  
The Thunder Sisters, looking utterly violated quickly put their spears at her throat: "It's Sir or Thunder Lord for you little girl!" they said almost growling.  
  
"Relax Sisters, It's alright. We are of equal rank after all. You must know she is the Guardian of the Rod of Elorin." Xelpholis said showing for the first time a smile.  
  
The two thunder sisters immediately fell down on their knees: "Were sorry Lady, we didn't know. Please forgive us."  
  
"Oh, please stand up. You two said it yourself: You didn't know." She said blushing furiously.  
  
"Thanks you Milady." The two said while standing back up.  
  
"My name is Aurora, please call me that and not milady."  
  
"Yes Lady Aurora."  
  
But before she could reply Xelpholis intervened: "It is time for us to go, sisters."  
  
"Yes Thunder Lord!" The both sprang back into positions on his sides."  
  
Harry suddenly felt his scar tingle, the thunder lords staff was starting to emit more lightning from the orb on top, the lightning sprung from the top moved around his arm over his body to his other arm which was now stretched out and pointed forward, the bolts sprung from his hand and formed the shape of a metal gate. With a gesture of his hand the gate moved open to reveal a large open plain where storms were brewing and lightning hit the earth every few seconds. The three marched trough the gate and it closed behind them and vaporised.  
  
Harry, Ron and Aurora stood there for a few second amazed by the extraordinary exit of the Thunderers.  
  
The first to awaken from her stupor was Aurora: "All Right then, let's go get our school supplies." She said cheerfully and ran away in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
After Ron and Harry entered the book store they saw her skimming the section on animagi.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Harry asked her.  
  
"A book on how to become a animagi."  
  
"Excuse me miss, but maybe this is something for you." The saleswizard grabbed a book from the top of the bookcase and handed it to her.  
  
"Becoming an Animagi, by McGonagall. Cool! I'll take it, oh and we three need the fifth year books."  
  
"Excuse me," Harry interrupted "But I also need combat-magic for beginners."  
  
"Ah, very well. Dumbledore must really believe that You-know-who is back then." The saleswizard muttered: "That'll be 7 galleons for each set of schoolbooks, 27 galleons for 'becoming a animagi' and 4 galleons for 'combat magic for beginners' will that be all?"  
  
"No, I want this one too." Harry said  
  
"Hmmm, let's see 'All about fairies, hidden powers and weaknesses' that one is 11 galleons."  
  
"Why buy a book about it. I can tell you all that's in there!" Lily chirped happily from her spot on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I thought It might be userful for when you're not around." Harry replied.  
  
After that they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Aurora bought a Firebolt for Ron and a Nightstar for herself. It is much faster than a firebolt but lacks in balance. Ron complained that's she bought it for him but she had a very good argument: "I didn't buy it for you, I bought it for myself so that I have a more capable opponent." This convinced Ron to accept the Firebolt.  
  
Then they went for Ice-Cream at Floreans and had a great time tasting weird new combination he had made up.  
  
Then Aurora went to Madam Malkin's to get new robes, Ron hadn't grow out of his old ones and Harry was going to get robes at school.  
  
A half hour later she walked out again with two bags with robes, she also wore some kind of new fashion robes which clung nicely to her body. She smiled as Ron quickly looked the other way blushing furiously. Harry also smiled: "Looking great Aurora."  
  
This made Aurora's cheeks turn pink and she quickly hid it by running towards the Leaky Cauldron while shouting: "Last one there has to pay the butterbeer."  
  
Harry and Ron sprinted after her, finally Ron had to pay for the butterbeer.  
  
After a great time with Tom and some of the other weird people at the Leaky Cauldron, A Satyr actually made a attempt at seducing Aurora but send her into a hysterical giggling and he quickly slumped off.  
  
"Hey Tom! You have the time?" Ron asked the man.  
  
"Six O'clock." He answered.  
  
"Bloody, Mom will kill us if were late for dinner. Everybody ready to go?"  
  
"Just a sec." Lily quickly threw the rest of her butterbeer in her throat. "Ready!" she said while flying towards Harry. Harry couldn't help but noticed that she couldn't fly in a strait line. He smiled after she had settled herself on his shoulder, which took quite a lot of time because she kept falling of, but finally succeeded. So Harry threw some floo powder into the fire and shouted: "The Burrow!" 


	10. Percy is moving out!

CHAPTER 10  
  
"PERCY WEASLEY! You apologize to your father right now!" this was the first thing Harry heard as he came tumbling out of the fireplace in the kitchen. It appeared to be Mrs Weasley yelling to her son.  
  
"No I won't mum! I won't listen to those ridiculous tales that You-Know-You is back. Mr. Fudge was right, something must have snapped in Harry." He heard Percy answer.  
  
Then Ron and Aurora came tumbling out of the fireplace.  
  
"He Harry!" then she saw Harry's serious face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sssshhhhhh, listen." He whispered to them.  
  
"How dare you to insinuate that the poor boy might be insane." The could hear mrs. Weasley's voice come in from the living room, "The poor boy has been trough so many and has always come out alive and now you and that, that ministry are insinuating that he is insane?"  
  
"Humph, Don't forget, Dad is working for THAT Ministry too." Sounded Percy's angry voice.  
  
"Actually Percy, I don't work there anymore." They heard mr. Weasley say.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" the voices merged into a collective scream as both Molly and Percy looked at him.  
  
"Dad, I can't believe you quit your job."  
  
"Do you really think that was a good idea Arthur?"  
  
"Dumbledore offered me a job as muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. This way I can keep and eye on Ron and Harry and I won't have to work for Fudge anymore." He answered.  
  
"I can't believe you prefer working for Dumbledore than working for the ministry! Percy's angry voices echoed trough the house.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't have quit my job for something like this but does blind fools at the ministry just want to cover everything up and secure their own positions." Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"FINE! If you people don't want to be reasonable I don't want live here. I'll pack my stuff and leave this afternoon!" Percy said.  
  
"Sweetie, Don't you think that's a bit hasty?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the room.  
  
Ron tapped Harry and Aurora on the shoulder and pointed towards the stairs. They got the hint and went up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry you guys had to see that." Ron said to them.  
  
"Guys? I'm not a guy." Aurora replied with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Me neither,.. I think. How do you check that?" Lily chirped from Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Uhm, just take my word for it Lily, you're a girl." Harry said slightly blushing. "Hey Ron don't worry about it. Every family has it problems from time to time."  
  
Ron and Harry walked to Ron's room where they started unpacking their school supplies into their trunks. A few minutes later Aurora came dashing up the stairs and ran into Ron's room, she wore her private set of Quidditch robes she had bought. They were from some European team called the River Spirals. They were known for their wacky tactics and unusual robes. The robes were midnight blue with a light blue spiral across the front. Which was one piece because the buttons were on the back. They were very tight to catch as few wind as possible put that was mostly nullified by the beautiful midnight blue cloak that came with it. Harry and Ron both stared at her.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked them not realising why they were staring.  
  
"No, no, nothing is wrong." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Ok, Wanna play Quidditch? I don't know how yet but, you can teach me, right?"  
  
"Sure, let me get my broom and Quidditch robes." Harry said will rummaging trough his trunk.  
  
Ron also started to get collect his Quidditch stuff, he had gotten a quaffle for his birthday from his brothers and sister and two bludgers from his parents. A snitch was too expensive but luckily Harry had one.  
  
"Oh man, I can't too give this baby a try." Ron said while admiring his firebolt.  
  
"Baby? I thought it was a broom?" Aurora stated.  
  
Ron looked surprised trying to figure out a why too explain it.  
  
"Just kidding Ron, I'm only teasing you." She said smiling sweetly to him.  
  
After that they went out to the field.  
  
"All Right Aurora, put you're hand over the broom and say 'up', Ok?" Harry started.  
  
"Ok, UP!" nothing happened, the broom didn't even move.  
  
Finally after seven attempts the broom moved and slowly floated up to her hand.  
  
"Well now, that didn't work well." She muttered greatly annoyed.  
  
After that she mounted her broom and flew into the air only to hit the ground again after falling off her broom several loud curses could be heard from the heap off clothes on the ground that was Aurora.  
  
After several more attempts she finally managed to stay on her broom: "Finally! I though I would never manage to stay on this contraption."  
  
After tree more hours it became to dark to practice and they walked back to the house.  
  
"Well maybe next time we can actually use some off the balls." Harry said smiling to the rather grumpy looking Aurora.  
  
"Very funny Harry. You know I really think I should,.. " she suddenly froze as the twins came darting out off the house.  
  
"Hey Guys, we thought up a great new curse you just have to see, watch's this 'infinita reprocorium'! " they yelled in unison as they pointed their wands towards Aurora.  
  
A strange sensation moved up her spine. She could feel the mystical energy moving towards her trough the air. Thoughts sped trough her mind: 'danger!' , 'curse!' , 'defend!'  
  
The twins watched smugly as their curses sped trough the air towards the girl, the curse, after it had hit her would reverse everything she wanted to do. In short if she wanted to move forward she would move backwards if she did not wanted to cast stupefy she would cast enervate, etc.  
  
Then something happened they did not expect, she put one off her hand over her eyes and stretched one hand towards the spells that were flying towards her. Her hands started to glow and a soft sizzling filled the air, both of their spells turned their flight paths towards her out stretched hands. A second later the curses disappeared into her hands, the sizzling became very loud for a second and then everything went quite again. For a few second a supernatural glow came from her eyes and then died down again.  
  
She smiled sweetly at them: "Wow, that was amazing guys. It felt really good, it,.. " the broom which she had thrown on the ground to have both her hands free wiggled suddenly and sped up to her hand. "What the? He Harry, look at this! Without even saying 'UP', The siphoning must have put a strong boost into my skill in controlling brooms"  
  
The twins looked surprised at her: "Siphoning? What are you talking about? What do you, "  
  
"KIDS!!! DINNER TIME!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the house.  
  
The three quickly went into the house leaving the twins behind to think it over what had happened.  
  
"That was great Aurora, Did you see their faces?" Ron said smiling to Aurora.  
  
She grinned back at him: "No I didn't actually I was to busy enjoying the rush of the siphoning. I feels really good you know."  
  
They entered the house being welcomed by the delightful smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Ron suddenly noticed something strange, on the table were eleven plates standing ready, he thought it over why this looked strange to him: "Mom, Dad, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Harry, Aurora, Ginny and himself, that's ten persons. Then why are their eleven plates("  
  
"Hey Mom, why did you put up eleven plates when there are only ten of us?" he asked her.  
  
"Because, Bill and Charlie are home again, that makes twelve and Percy has decided that he doesn't want to live with us do he's moving out and staying with a colleague from work until he can find a house of his own." She told him.  
  
Shortly after they were seated Bill and Charlie walked in, a short meeting took place first between Charlie and Aurora and then between Bill and a heavily blushing Aurora. A few minutes later the twins also walked in and dinner started.  
  
  
  
Hope you like this new chapter, I'll post again in a few days. Please Review. 


	11. Ginny's Soulguard

!First of all, thanks for the reviews everybody. Second, yes I got the pseudo dragon from D&D I'm using more from it in future chapters too. But I do not own it (disclaimer)!  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Suddenly a loud scream coming from the girls room woke up the entire household. Stumbling could be heard trough the house as people made their way up to the room.  
  
The two girls froze as they saw six men came barging into their room while they where only in their underwear. Ginny let out a soft shriek as she saw Harry and dove under the covers. Aurora on the other hand seemed completely unfazed by the fact that she wore almost no clothes and picket something up from Ginny bed: "Look guys, Ginny's Soul Guard took a shape!" she waved the model in front of their faces but got no response: "Hey? Are you guys all right?"  
  
"The six boys where obvious trying to say something but nothing came out of their mouths. On that moment Lily zoomed into the room and noticed the soul guard in Aurora's hand: "Cool! A dragon! Does anybody know what kind." She said with her high voice while flying around the Guard a couple of times.  
  
This seemed to snap the boys out of their trance and took the soul guard from Aurora and started inspecting it.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny had managed to get her morning robe on and walked over to Aurora: "Hey." She whispered to the girl: "shouldn't you get some clothes on?"  
  
"I'm already wearing clothes." She whispered back.  
  
"Yes, but you're not clothed decently enough." Ginny whispered back.  
  
"All right already. I'll put some extra clothes." She muttered. She quickly slipped one of her new robes on and walked back to the boys.  
  
"Hey Charlie! You're the expert. What kind of dragon is it." Bill asked his younger brother.  
  
"Well, the only one it slightly resembles is a Silver Dragon. But they have been extinct fir centuries." He answered.  
  
"What's so special about a silver dragon?" Ginny asked who had finally managed to get her hands back on her soul guard.~  
  
"Silver Dragons where one of the most powerful good dragons in their time. They also liked to live among humans, including wizards and witches, and so often took human shape and lived among them. What especially helped in this is the fact that they can live for an unlimited amount of time on human food. They are also supposed to posses strong magic skills with a specialty in cold spells. The also have ice breath instead of fire breath although they cannot use it in human shape." Charlie told her.  
  
"Cool, should I try to summon it?"  
  
"No you better not, they still have free will and if you summon them for nothing they might not show up when you really need them." Bill replied.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right, I would still like to see it soon. But for now, since everybody is awake let's get some breakfast. Hasn't mom made it yet?"  
  
"No Mom is too a book signing and Dad is at work, we'll have to cook for ourselves." Bill told her.  
  
"Does that mean we have to cook for ourselves?" Ron asked already having terrible visions of eating Fred and George's cooking and turning into strange thing and creatures.  
  
"I'll make breakfast." Everybody turned around to Harry.  
  
"You can cook?" Ron asked him surprised.  
  
"Of course. I made breakfast at the Dursley's all the time."  
  
"Well then, Harry will cook breakfast, Aurora and Ginny will clean up the kitchen and the rest of us will de-gnome the garden." Bill told them.  
  
Everybody nodded, accepting him as leader as he is the oldest. A half hour later the garden was de-gnomed and breakfast was served. A cheerful breakfast took place where Fred and George introduced some off their newest inventions like the camouflaging gender switching cakes, they transfigured themselves to look like any food they came in contact with and changed the gender of the eater for about one minute. Also interesting was the screaming pie which screamed death screams when you chewed it. Everybody liked it except Harry who paled considerably when he heard it.  
  
After breakfast they went out to play Quidditch which went considerably better now that Aurora had firm control of her broom. So they played two matches of four vs. four in which Aurora and Harry were both seekers. The game was very exciting but Harry finally caught the snitch thanks to his experience and knowledge off Quidditch moves. Aurora was a bit sad that she had lost but was quickly cheered up by Harry's comment that she had done great for her first game of Quidditch.  
  
Later in the afternoon they Errol plummeted trough one of the open windows with a small letter attached to his leg. Bill quickly removed it and read it aloud:  
  
Hey sweeties,..  
  
I just wanted to let you all know that you're Dad and me decided to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. You will have to make your own dinner tonight.  
  
Love Molly Weasley  
  
Bill looked up and smiled to Harry: "I hope you do dinners too."  
  
And so they spend the rest of the day and a large part of the next playing Quidditch, wizards chess, exploding snap and money other games. In the late afternoon of the next day Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came home again and they had a magnificent good-bye dinner because next day they would go back to school again.  
  
At about ten O'clock all the student were going to bed because they had to get up early. Aurora and Ginny both fell a sleep so quickly that they didn't notice that the soul guard had started glowing. A short time later a silver mist left the soul guard and hovered for a short time over Ginny's bed. A soft whispered could be heard: "I'll see you tomorrow, young mistress, tomorrow." And with that the mist flew off trough the window into the night.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for me. Finally weekend. See you all next week Keep Writing, reading and reviewing. 


	12. FF equals Floating Fred

CHAPTER 12  
  
Harry lay in his bed, still half a sleep he listened to the peaceful and beautiful singing of the birds outside. "Everything was so tranquil this early in the morning." he though to himself.  
  
Then suddenly a black haired fury in a white nightgown came rushing trough the door and jumped on Harry's bed.  
  
"WAKE UP GUY'S!" Aurora yelled cheerfully bouncing from bed to bed.  
  
Harry and Ron groaned as Lily, who was inspired by Aurora's jumping, cast a spell which made the beds jump up and down.  
  
Aurora let out a shriek as the sudden jumping off the beds made her fall down: "I'll get you for this butterfairy!" she shouted angrily as she stood back up and made a dive for Lily, unfortunately the fairy was already gone out the door. Aurora jumped back to her feed and started the chase.  
  
"You think she will catch Lily?" Ron asked Harry as they were getting dressed.  
  
"No, probably not. Lily is way to fast for her and can fly." Harry said chuckling as he imagined Aurora chasing Lily trough the house on her broom.  
  
As they made their way down the stairs with their trunks packed they saw Aurora sitting grumpy on the stairs: "I'm never gonna get that annoying little,.. OH, hi guy's! Packed already?"  
  
"Yep, you better get dressed and packed too, the Hogwarts express leaves at eleven O'clock."  
  
"Ack! Eleven, but I gotta get dressed and pack my trunk, brush my hair, we'll I can skip the hair." And she jumped down the stairs and dashed into Ginny's room.  
  
Chuckling because of Aurora's reaction, Harry and Ron made their way down the stairs. The rest of the Weasley's, expect Percy of course, were already sitting at the table.  
  
"Good morning you two." The twins said in unison while offering Harry and Ron a plate with small cauldron cakes.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at the twins in utter disbelief: "Honestly you two, how stupid do you think we are?"  
  
They sat down laughing as the twins where muttering about no suitable victims present in this household.  
  
As if on queue Aurora came tumbling down the stairs trunk banging as it hit each step. The looked suspiciously at the twins who's faces had lit up as they say her: "What? Too few clothes again?"  
  
"No, no, nothing at all! Want a miniature cauldron cake?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Sure." And she grabbed one of the cakes from the plates. "Thanks."  
  
"You're wel,.. " Fred didn't come any further because Aurora had stuffed the cake into his mouth and made sure he had to swallow the cake. A few seconds later Fred started to float upwards until he reached the ceiling of the kitchen. There he simply hang laughing with the rest of the family and guests.  
  
Everybody made compliments towards Aurora at how she handled the twins which she gracefully accepted with a small curtsey which looked rather silly since she was wearing jeans.  
  
They all ate breakfast and half-way Fred came floating down again. He and George quickly scribbled something down in a notebook.  
  
When breakfast was over they all got their trunks out, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Aurora's trunk all had pranks from the twins hidden inside because the twins expected a check from their mom. Which actually happened and much to their amusement they got complimented on being serious about school for a change.  
  
They stuffed their bags in the two ministry cars and took off to King's Cross.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, very short chapter. But I couldn't find a reason to prolong it since I wanted King's Cross and the Hogwarts Express in one chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. Please R&R! 


	13. Introducing Iri

CHAPTER 13  
  
They had just finished removing their trunks from the car, Harry had to promise a lot of sweet food to Lily to get her into the trunk again, and made their way to onto King's Cross when they noticed a young girl being laughed at by one of the station's personal: "What is it with you kids these days, every year there are children here asking for the way to platform 9 ¾ while that doesn't even exists.  
  
"But sir, my ticket clearly states that I have to go to platform 9 ¾." The girl replied with a soft voice.  
  
"Well girl, I think you've been ripped off then."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley quickly stepped over to the girl: "Sorry sweetie, but did you say platform 9 ¾?"  
  
"Yes, Madam. But nobody seems to know were it is."  
  
"Come with me I'll show you." And Mrs. Weasley took the girls hand and led her back to the group.  
  
As they reached the group they noticed for the first time how unusual the girls hair and eyes were, The were both silver coloured. As she noticed everybody looking at her a small crimson blush spread across her cheeks: "Why are you all staring at me?"  
  
"We uhmmm, we were just admiring you're unusual hair colour." Harry finally managed to say.  
  
"It's my natural colour. It runs in the clan. It is re,."  
  
"Wait! Did you say clan?" Charlie interrupted.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just thinking of something." He replied with a doubtful look on his face.  
  
After that she quickly ran away only to return a few second later with a huge and very heavy looking trunk which was much larger then the girl who was carrying it.  
  
Fred and George were laughing their heads off not noticing that tears were starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley did see it though and smacked the twins on the head with her umbrella which she had obvious taken with her for such a occasion. She knelt down and hugged the girl and started talking with soothing words: "It's all right girl, their just two idiots."  
  
This seemed to have a immediate effect on the girl: "Thanks madam, it's just,.. I feel a bit lonely since my parent cannot be here."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was surprised by this sudden change: "What? They can't even wave their daughter off to her first year at Hogwarts? Oh, and bye the way, my name is Molly Weasley, The one with the way too long hair is my oldest son Bill, he is a Gringotts curse breaker. The smaller and stockier one is Charlie, he is a dragon tamer\expert. The two idiots are Fred and George, don't bother telling them apart and never accept food from them. My youngest son is Ron and next to him is my only daughter Virginia or Ginny for short. And those two are our friends Harry Potter and Aurora Black.  
  
At the mention of Charlie the girls face had started looking worried, and at Harry's name her eyes made the quick flick to his scar but the most surprising reaction came at the mention of Ginny, she quickly jumped forward and hugged Ginny and whispered something in the girls ear: "I've been waiting for you." And then she led Ginny go.  
  
Ginny, obvious very surprised by this reaction, not to mention the other Weasley's, Aurora and Harry, could only blink for a couple of times, but before she could say anything the girl had stepped back and addressed the group: "I haven't introduced myself yet and Mommy says you always should do that first so I'm Irirana Averin Sildra of the Iviroendas Clan but you can call me Iri for short." She said all this with a smile on her face and then her face became a bit more serious again: "I think we have to leave, the express will probably leave soon."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and the group quickly made their way to the portal: "All right dear, just run into the wall, it would be easier though if you had a cart with you to carry your trunk"  
  
"That won't be a problem madam. My trunk is really light." She replied quickly.  
  
"Nonsense, I'll let the twins carry it for you, Fred, George get over here and carry Irirana's trunk."  
  
The twins came over muttering something about slave-labour but quickly stopped it as they received death glances from Mrs Weasley. Then a new problem arose, Irirana seemed very much attached to her trunk and wouldn't let it go, Ginny had to snuck up to her and suddenly tickled the girl making her laugh and the trunk fall down. The twins swooped in quickly and each grabbed a side of the trunk but to everybody's surprise they only barely managed to lift it off the ground.  
  
Ginny had finally stopped tickling Irirana and the silver haired girl had quickly made her way to her trunk again, taking it over from the twins. It seemed very light in her hands again, she a small blush appeared on her cheeks: "Anti thievery charm." She explained way too quickly, and with that she ran into the barrier and disappeared.  
  
The Weasley's and Co looked at each other in surprise for a short time and then also made their way trough the barrier. When arrived on the platform they saw Irirana sitting on her trunk small tears rolling down her face.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly made her way over to the crying girl: "What wrong Iri?" she asked with a soothing voice.  
  
"I,. sniff, I miss my,. sniff, parents." She managed to blur out: "I've never,. sniff, been so long without,. sniff, them."  
  
"Awww, You poor dear, I'm sure your parent are thinking of you right now and bye the way, you can always send them an owl right?"  
  
This seemed to cheer Irirana a bit up: "You right Madam, and I better get on the train." She gave Mrs. Weasley a quick hug and grabbed her trunk and entered the train.  
  
She opened the first compartment, which is the last one since she entered at the back of the train, to find Harry, Ron, Aurora and Ginny looking at something small in Harry's hand. They seemed quit startled at her entrance and were relaxed when they saw it was her.  
  
"Mind if I stay with you guy's?" she asked with a timid voice.  
  
Harry smiled: "Sure, it's not like you take up that much space."  
  
After she had installed herself she looked at the small golden thing in Harry's hand. It appeared to be a small badge in the form of a Phoenix, behind the golden phoenix were two crossed silver swords.  
  
"I'm very curious, is nice at Hogwarts? Cause I miss my family."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll quickly make new friends and Hogwart will be like a second home to you." Harry told her smiling in a fatherly way.  
  
She smiled back weakly: "I hope so, I miss my brothers and sisters."  
  
"You have a large family then?" Ginny asked the girl.  
  
"Oh yes!" you could see the girl lighten up now that they were talking about her family: "I have four older brothers: Cirist, Reo, Nunta, Itriris and two older sisters: Azmenta and LinLin. I also got one younger brother: Hesto and three younger sisters: Mayla, Hesta and Chari. Also, soon the twins will ha,. Uhm, Mum will give birth to twins again, we know because she used magic to find out if it was twins."  
  
Ron whistled: "And I thought we had a large family."  
  
She grinned and wanted to reply but a soft noise could be heard coming from a trunk: "Le. .e ou. of h.re, ri..t .ow!"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly: "We forgot Lily." And he quickly opened his trunk. Immediately Lily zoomed out and made a few laps trough the compartment.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot about me." She shouted angrily at Harry while making a lap around his head and suddenly yanking out a hair.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked the steaming fairy, noticing to his surprise that her legs appeared slightly transparent.  
  
"That was for keeping me locked up in that trunk, Now do you have any food? I'm starving you know."  
  
"I got nothing, the trolley witch hasn't been around yet." Harry apologized to her.  
  
"But I'm really hungry." She moaned.  
  
"I got a banana." Everybody turned to Iri immediately making her Blush: "You can have it if you want."  
  
"Yes please, thanks you thank you thank you." Lily repeated as she attacked the banana peel with her tiny sword.  
  
They all started talking about how this new year at Hogwarts sometimes interrupted by smacking noises coming from Lily. Then compartment door slid open again and Draco Malfoy stepped in. A soft breeze could be felt, starting to move trough the train.  
  
  
  
My first attempt at a Cliffy, did I do all right? Please say yes. Also this chapter is a bit longer then the previous one. Arrival at Hogwart in the next chapter. See you then. 


	14. Arrival at Hogwarts

CHAPTER 14  
  
"Well Potter, hanging out with Weasel and Granger again? You really should have accepted my offer in Diagon alley before the first year." His eyes moved to Irirana "And what do we have hear? Who might you be girl?"  
  
"I'm Irirana Averin Sildra. And who might you be?" she asked with an icy voice, they could feel the temperature in the room drop.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and with a name like that, not to mention your hair and eyes, you really should be in Slytherin. Why don't I take you away from these weaklings and show you some civilised company." He asked with a charming smile.  
  
"What? Company like those to primates behind you? No thanks. Besides I don't hang out with Ferrets."  
  
"You'll regret that girl." And he flipped out his wand.  
  
Immediately a silvery light started coming from Iri's eyes. The breeze in the train became stronger, she went for her wand but Malfoy was quicker. On that moment a young man darted into view, a sword was unsheathed and before Malfoy's goonies could do anything it was next to Draco's throat: "Leave the girl alone, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy, obviously afraid of his delicate neck froze. He glared angrily at the girl and pocketed his wand: "You're lucky this time girl." And with that he did a step back and left.  
  
Iriana jumped up and threw herself in a crushing hug around the young man: "Thanks you sir." And she hugged him even tighter.  
  
"No Problem, ugh, need air, please let go." He managed to blur out.  
  
She blushed slightly and let him go, she made a small curtsey and smiled at him: "I'm Irirana Averin Sildra."  
  
He grinned at her and made a bow: "I'm James Roulette, pleased to meet you miss Irirana."  
  
"The same to you sir James."  
  
"Please call me Blade, everybody else does."  
  
"Are you gonna be a teacher?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"No, I'm an exchange student of E.A.C.O.M.M., which means East American College Of Mystic Might. They have a exchange student from BeauxBatons and they have a exchange student from Durmstrang who in turn have one from Hogwarts."  
  
"So you're from America?"  
  
He rolled up his sleeve to show a tattoo of the American flag on his arm.  
  
"You got a tattoo." Iri squealed "I thought those don't come off!"  
  
"They don't, but I don't want it to come off." He replied.  
  
Harry suddenly interrupted the conversation: "You know Blade, One of my school books is written by a Roulette."  
  
"That would be my dad, He wrote it and also trained me. I'm also assisting with the new classes for the Phoenix Blades."  
  
A few minutes later the trolley witch came by and they bought enough food for everybody, including a very hungry fairy.  
  
Lily immediately dove towards the first chocolate frog with a loud battle cry: "SUGAR!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody watched completely shocked as the first frog was devoured in a mere minute. She immediately went for the second one, then everybody else started eating too.  
  
An later that day which had been a lot of fun of sharing stories the conductor announced the arrival at Hogsmeade station which was also a relieve to them because they had been bugged a large part of the trip by a fairy on sugar overload. They quickly exited the train and saw Hagrids huge figure standing at the end of the platform: "First Years this way!." He shouted over the crowd.  
  
Irirana quickly went over to Harry: "I gotta go with him, I see you at the castle ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Iri."  
  
She stifled a small giggle and curtseyed for Blade: "Goodbye sir James." And she gave him her most innocent heart breaking smile.  
  
Blade looked quite surprised at the tease and the smile confused him even more leaving him speechless much to great delight of the still sugar drunk fairy. The rest of the group made their way to the carriages and with some fitting the all managed to get into one. The entire way to Hogwart they were being bugged by Lily who teased Blade out of his mind. Everybody was greatly relieved when they finally reached Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall quickly made her way over to them: "You much two much James and Aurora, right?"  
  
The two nodded to the stern looking professor.  
  
"Good, You both have to come in the side chamber so that you can be sorted into the houses."  
  
And thus they followed McGonagall and the rest went into the great hall and took their place at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later Aurora and Blade came in and looked around obvious taken by the size of the hall. They quickly found the Gryffindor table and made their way over seating themselves next to Harry and Ron. Lily had already made herself comfortable on a reversed glass.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
She watched from her place high up in the hall as the boy and girl made their way into the hall. She had to admit, grandfather had a great way of altering events to his liking. Both Aurora and the Roulette-boy would make great guardians for Harry. She noticed trough one of the windows the first years coming out of the boats. She flew of to grandfathers room so she could have a talk with him after dinner.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A few minutes later the first years made their way in and looked nervously around. The only one not very nervous looking was Irirana who already knew what was coming thanks to Harry.  
  
McGonagall walked in and placed the sorting hat on the small stool, soon the hat started to sing his annual song which was received with great applause from the students in the hall.  
  
(A/N. I suck at songs, if someone has something for the sorting hat to sing and doesn't mind me using it, please mail it to me)  
  
"All right first years, when I call your name come forward and place the sorting hat on your head. Andrin, Tria" A small girl walked forwards and put the hat on her head.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted and one of the tables exploded in cheers.  
  
Soon thirty two student had been sorted when McGonagall called: "Sildra, Irirana Averin!"  
  
The silver-haired girl quickly made her way over to the stool and put the hat on her head. A few minutes when by and because you could see her lips move Harry knew she was having a conversation with the hat, suddenly she giggled and the hat shouted: "Ravenclaw!"  
  
  
  
Another chapter done. Please people, if you have a song for the sorting hat, please mail it to me. I will of course give you credit for it. 


	15. The Sorting and Dinner at Hogwarts

Last post before Christmas. H@PPY CR15+m45 To J00 4Ll!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Iri made her way over to the cheering table with a small smile on her face. It would have been easier to keep an eye on her if they were in the same house but this would draw less suspicion, she had noticed Dumbledore staring strangely at her for a while after all. She smiled when she thought of her conversation with the sorting hat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After she had sat down on the stool and put on the hat, she felt an awareness starting to move trough her mind: "Hello is somebody there?"  
  
"Well hello there little girl, Don't mind me, I'm just looking trough your,... Oh my!"  
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No it's just that is has been so long since somebody of your race has joined our school, I suspect you want to keep it a secret?"  
  
"Yes Please, if that is possible."  
  
"Hmm, shouldn't be a problem. Did you know that Godric created me with help from you ancestors."  
  
"Of course I do! Grand-father told me the story about how he helped mr. Gryffindor create the sorting hat a thousand times."  
  
The Hat chuckled: "Right, I forgot about your peoples are long living. How is the old man?"  
  
"Not as old as you might think, He still hunt very actively, I saw him take down a ox and devoured it in one gulp last year."  
  
She heard the hat chuckled again: "I forgot you keep growing throughout your entire lives. He must be pretty big by now."  
  
"Yes sir, he's really big, he has already moved his treasure twice just this century to make sure he could be with it and wouldn't bump his head all the time on the sealing." she stifled a giggle as she remembered it actually happening.  
  
The head seemed to see it too trough her memory and had to try hard not to laugh aloud in front off all the students: "I think we better end this, people are starting to look hungry, were do you want to be placed? You'd fit in all except Slytherin."  
  
"I don't want to draw too much attention, so not Gryffindor. Hufflepuff sounds nice but Harry and Ron advised against it so that leaves,."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to a midnight-blue haired girl: "Hi, I'm Irirana Averin Sildra, call me Iri though. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Chorus Inceron, better call me Blue though saying Chorus all the time gets really tiring. Nice hair colour."  
  
Iri giggled: "Thanks, you're colour is quite special too, is that were the Blue comes from?"  
  
"Yep. My younger brother got his mittens on a wand a couple of years back and cast a spell on my hair. For some reason it became permanent, when I try too give it another colour the new colour just slides off and the blue is back."  
  
Iri Smiled: "It's not bad, It is so dark it could pass for black in the shadows or under a hood. My hair always stands out."  
  
At that moment the last of the first years appeared to have been sorted because Dumbledore stood up: "All Right everybody, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. As usual the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden for any year students to enter without Hagrid. Also mr. Filch has updated the list of forbidden objects, you can check it in his office." His eyes shot towards the twins for a second, "Two assistants have been hired to assist Mr. Filch. Also Quidditch matches are back on this year," again a pause to wait for the turmoil and cheering to stop, "Hogsmeade trips go on but each group must be accompanied by a professor. I would also like to welcome our two new 5th year students, Miss Aurora Black and Mr James Roulette. Well that was about it have a good year everybody." And with that food appeared on the plates and diner started.  
  
Soon everybody was eating but the Ravenclaw table seemed a bit distracted by something. At the end of the table with the new years, a small silver haired girl had already loading up a third time while the rest hadn't even finished their first plates.  
  
Chorus was looked completely stunned at the girl: "Wow! You must have been really hungry."  
  
"Still am." She managed to blur out between two bites "Runs in the family to eat a lot."  
  
"And you don't get fat, lucky girl."  
  
After everybody was finished, Iri finished last, Dumbledore stood up again: "All right student lessons will start next Monday. I will here by also introduce Mrs Evelyn Filch, she is Filch his wife and their son Robert Filch." Two persons walked in one was a woman off about Filch his age, she was rather plain looking and wore a simple grey dress, she had curly brown hair and brown eyes. The other person was a young man who looked about 18 years old and was receiving a lot of winks and smiles from the female population. He had Dark Brown hair that fell down his back and was tied in a ponytail, he was broad shouldered and wore simple tight fitting muggle jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Both persons had a cat with them, the woman a grey one and the boy a dark brown one. Dumbledore addressed the students again: "Alright, new years follow your prefect to your dorms, Have a good year at Hogwarts. For all the student above third year I would ask you to stay to discuss something important."  
  
And with that Iri and Blue followed a pretty girl named Cho out of the Great Hall towards the Ravenclaw common Room.  
  
  
  
Have a good Holidays everybody, I'm not sure about when the next post will arrive probably in two weeks but if I'm lucky I can get some time of from work and post again from a internet café. Then I'll post again in a week. 


	16. The Hogwart's Security System

Happy new Year to all those who celebrate it on the first on January. Sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I couldn't use my pc.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Iri stopped walking for a few second to admire the castle and wait for Chorus who was back in the line: "Hey Blue, after we now the password and the entrance to the common room, lets sneak back to the great hall to hear what Mr. Dumbledore has to say."  
  
"WHAT? That's breaking the rules!" Chorus replied looking really insulted: "And don't you think that the Headmaster has finished what he has to say when we get back to the hall?"  
  
"Of course not. He has to wait for the prefects that walked to the common rooms with us, remember?"  
  
"Oh Yeah, all right let's do it. But we have to be careful! I don't want to get into trouble the first day here."  
  
"Sure thing." Iri said grinning.  
  
After they had seen the entrance of the common room and heard the password: "bookworm" they silently made their exit and made their way back to the great hall managing to find a spot well hidden but still being able to hear what was going on.  
  
A Few minutes later the prefect of the houses returned and took their places at their house tables and Dumbledore stood up again: "Now that everybody has returned I would like to start with the most important matter, Voldemort's return." Everybody flinched at hearing his name except for Dumbledore, Harry and Aurora.  
  
In her hiding place Iri could hear Chorus gasp: "What wrong Blue?"  
  
"He said you-know-who's name."  
  
"You-know-Who? Oh, you mean Voldemort?"  
  
"Sssshhhhhh, don't say his name."  
  
"Why? It's just a name, now stop talking, I want to listen."  
  
Dumbledore had started speaking again: "Hogwart will not be undefended though. We have added extra security measures to the castle, first to enter the castle using any legitimate entrance requires you to reveal your face and say your name and house. Second, the grounds will be patrolled by security trolls. Third we have the Phoenix Blades, will the ones wo received the badge come to the front please."  
  
Harry, Neville, Aurora and to everybody's surprise, Ginny Weasley stood up from the Gryffindor table. McGonagall looked at Ginny: "Miss Weasley, I remember writing in the letter that you had to put the badge on back at Kings Cross."  
  
"Sorry Professor, I forgot."  
  
Now from the other tables too were people starting to get up. Soon sixteen teenagers were standing in front of the table and Dumbledore started speaking again: "These are the Phoenix Blades. They will be trained in combat tactics, duelling, martial arts and weapon fighting. I want from all of you a note tomorrow telling which subject you want to drop. The schedules have been enchanted to adapt the other students roster so that you can have your lessons together. Also remember that even though you still belong to your respective houses that you cannot bear animosity to the other houses." With this he glared at the Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Hereby comes the fact that you will not assist your own house first even when another house needs your help more. I also must tell you that the prefects hold no power over you, but this isn't a reason to misbehave. At last I want to present you with these." Sixteen robes appeared on them wile the robes the had worn before lay folded on the ground. "These are spell- rune robes. The will warn you when tainted magic is done nearby and when somebody forced himself into the castle. I'll energize the robes now so that you can use them." He pulled out his wanted and aimed at Aurora's Robe but before he could cast the spell a loud high-pitched roar filled the hall, trough one off the windows a small figure came flying inside, suddenly everybody except for Ron, Aurora and Harry was putting their hands before their ears as if something extremely loud was hurting their ears.  
  
Aurora was jumping up and down and waving her hands above her head: "ZiZi! Stop! Their good." Suddenly everybody removed their hands from their ears. Dumbledore looked at the small dragon flying circles around Aurora, Aurora looked at the Headmaster: "I'm sorry sir, but ZiZi here thought I was in danger and protected me with a psychic scream. The sound wasn't really there but you thought it was so your body reacted to the pain you thought you should have."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her: "I understand Miss Black. Pets can be over protective sometimes. Could you ask him if I can finish the spell?"  
  
Even before she had asked ZiZi had already answered yes. A few minutes later every Phoenix Blade robe was glowing and Dumbledore continued with his explanation: "During you're first combat-magic lesson, you will receive weaponry and explanation of what else is expected of you. The fourth thing you have to now is that even though the trolls are protecting the ground we have hired members of The Circle of the Magus Spellcraft, We have hired, four members of the Blazing Order, two Thunderers, two Frozen Tides and two of the society of the soothing light. We also have four Druidicar patrolling the forest but since student don't get in there you won't see them a lot. This group will arrive next Monday during breakfast." He stopped for a second thinking about something before he continued: "That was it, have a good year everybody." And with that everybody started making their way out of the great hall chattering about next Monday and the weird little dragon and how it had attacked them with some weird mental attack.  
  
"Great, just great. Now they actually send her into danger! This will make my job much harder." Iri muttered annoyed.  
  
Chorus looked surprised at the girl: "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oops, Nothing important. Let's sneak back into the common room." And with that they left the great hall thinking about what Dumbledore had said.  
  
  
  
That's it. I know it's not a long chapter but I had a busy vacation. Next post later this week! And to answer questions I got trough e-mail, Yes Iri is special, but I gave a lot of clues how and what so you should be able to figure it out on your own. 


	17. Arrival of the Order and Figure in Red

CHAPTER 17  
  
Everybody was sitting in the great hall waiting nervously for the arrival of The Circle of the Magus Spellcraft. Most of them had put on their best robes, wanting to look good in front of these dangerous wizards and witches. At exactly eight O'clock the doors of the hall swung open and fourteen people marched in side by side, on the left seven woman and on the right seven men.  
  
The first two were dressed in icy blue and white, their hair was white but they didn't looked old, they also carried Rods, about 40 inches long with a small icy blue sphere on top.  
  
Right behind them marched two Thunderers, both carrying spears, Harry recognised the woman from his encounter in Diagon Alley. The woman looked around and Harry saw her eyes widen a bit when she saw Aurora sitting at the Gryffindor table. She quickly whispered something to the other thunderer who's eyes also quickly shot towards Aurora. He whispered something back, a few moment later she nodded and the both returned to looking in front of them.  
  
After them walked two man and woman, both dressed in bright red with orange robes, their hair was dyed in colours that made it look like fire and they wore long swords and also wore a cloak that hid their other hand making it impossible to see if anything was in it.  
  
Then came two persons who looked like the embodiment of tranquillity, the weren't wearing any weapons and were dressed in perfect white robes, they both had long strawberry-blonde hair which was about waist length on both the men and the woman. Their hands were folded together and a soft glow could be seen emanating from within, they smiled peacefully as they saw all the students looking surprised at the two unarmed mercenaries.  
  
The four persons behind them were the biggest surprise. They wore green robes which were splattered with mud stains as if the owners had been jumping around in mud puddles. The wore long cloaks made entirely of leaves of different kinds and colours. With every step the made small cracks appeared in the floor of the hall and flowers grew out of them. The were also chattering to each other in some strange language which nobody in the hall understood. The also carried long staves with pine cones on top.  
  
Iri looked smiling at the members of the frozen tide. This would make her job a bit easier since she could blame them for drastic mistakes. It wouldn't be a nice thing to do and preferably avoided but always good for back up story. She led a tiny bit of her magic flow out of her body and push away some of the heat coming from the candles. She felt the temperature in the room drop a little bit and saw Blue next to her shivering. She quickly stopped and decided that this was enough for now. She looked around hoping that nobody had noticed the little spell she had performed. To her scare, she saw Dumbledore looking in her direction and the two members of the frozen tide were looking in the global direction of the Ravenclaw table. She swallowed and started to focus heavily on looking inconspicuously. Soon the attention to the Ravenclaw table was gone and she could breath normally again.  
  
Soon everybody was seated, a special table had been prepared for the order but they had ignored it and had spread across the house tables, both the frozen tides were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The Thunders had made their place at the Gryffindor table while the soothing light was sitting with Hufflepuff. The blazing order and the Druidicar has spread across the four house tables. Soon conversations had started and the Hogwarts students were trying to interrogate the Orders Members. Unfortunately it didn't work very well and the members ended most of the time up with more information then the students. The Woman of the frozen tides had taken a seat between Iri and Blue.  
  
"Hello Girls, Did you enjoy the parade." She started with a smile across her lips.  
  
Iri felt anger rising inside: "Yes we did, it looked a bit stiff though."  
  
"Ah, correct. The Druidicar made these ceremonies. They prefer a huge wild party in the forest. The blazing order and the thunders love it since they are like a military faction. The healers don't care as long as nobody gets hurt and they don't have to cure too much hangovers in the morning."  
  
"And the Frozen order?"  
  
"We don't care. We don't show our emotions you know. But we'd prefer a colder place, that's why we were so surprised to find the heat withdrawing a few minutes ago, not that we are complaining."  
  
"So? Why the Ravenclaw table? If you lack emotions you should sit at Slytherin." Blue, obvious annoyed that she was being left out of the conversation decide to insert her opinion.  
  
"We don't lack emotions, we just don't show them little girl. And were sitting here because the Ravenclaw table seems to be right in the middle of the cold spell."  
  
"Don't call me little, you, you, wait till my mother hears about this." Blue sputtered at hearing the insult.  
  
"And who might you're mother be, girl?"  
  
"My mother is Ravira Inceron, Head-Auror of the British magical community."  
  
"Ah, then you must be Chorus, right?"  
  
"Yes how did you know?"  
  
"Easy, my sister can't stop bragging about how smart her daughter is."  
  
"Sister?? Daughter?? Wait a minute, Aunt Melinda?"  
  
The woman smiled and closed her eyes, suddenly her skin became less pale, her white hair became light brown and her icy blue eyes became warm brown: "Hey Kiddo, missed me?"  
  
Iri was surprised to see Blue launch herself into her aunts arms but couldn't help herself from asking something on her mind: "Uhm, miss? What is your real hair colour?"  
  
"The white is girl, just is an illusion so the little blue here can recognise me. What you're name anyway?"  
  
"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm, " Iri didn't come any further because suddenly their was a loud noise outside in the hallway suddenly the doors to the main hall flew open and a petite figure in red stumbled inside. The order members had already jumped up and weapons and spells ready.  
  
The figure took two more shaky steps forward and muttered a soft help before collapsing on the ground. The professor and order swept towards the heap on the ground. The turned it around and noticed it was a girl and more disturbingly, her clothes weren't really red but covered in blood.  
  
Dumbledore removed the large hood and was shocked by what he saw: "Oh my, it's miss Granger.  
  
  
  
See, I told you all I wouldn't let her out. From now on posts will become very irregular so I don't know when the next update is gonna be. See you all soon. (I hope) 


	18. Isharzia

!Haven't posted in a while. And then a rather short chapter. I'm really sorry. I'm having a holiday soon and I promise I'll write some more then. See you soon!  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
"Please Sir, we just want to see Hermione." Harry asked in a pleading way.  
  
"Like I said before, NO!" Snape answered coldly, "and when the Headmaster hears about you two roaming about after curvey you'll be in a lot of trouble, now scram and I'll only take ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
At that moment Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary: "Ah, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, just the two persons i was waiting for. I was hoping you two dropped by before bedtime." He said, with a twinkle in his eye "Let's go inside." and with that, they walked into the infirmary followed by Snape's deadly glare.  
  
Inside they saw Hermione lying on a bed, they rushed over to look at her in the process Lily barely managed to hold on to Harry's hair, Hermione seemed to be sleeping, she was now wearing an simple night dress and had been cleaned, the only thing strange was that her hair was less curly and seemed to hae darkened. Dumbledore caming standing beside them: "She's in a coma, we don't know what happened to her but most of the blood on her robe seemed to be from other people. She only had a few cuts and bruises. Now if you will excuse me, I must discuss something with Madame Pomfrey." and he walked away to the nurse's office.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, although it was her for sure, something seemed odd. "He Harry, Who's Dumbledore talking to?"  
  
Harry looked at the office and saw Dumbledore talking with Madame Pomfret but also with a woman he didn't know. Although her hair is Snowwhite, she looks only in her early twenties maybe even a bit younger. "I have no idea Ron, but since Dumbledore seems to trust her she can't be bad."  
  
"Right, maybe some kind of speial nurse or medi-wizard. Hope she can help Hermi,...."  
  
"Isharzia" Hermione mumbled suddenly, scaring the hell out of both of them. A soft "plof" was heared from right behind Harry, Both he and Ron looked down and saw Lily unconcious on the floor. Harry lifted her gently up, "I think she fainted." He told he told his friend while looking stunned. And they ran over to the nurses office.  
  
They barged in, recieving an angry glance from madame Pomfrey but that didn't matter. Harry started to speak: "Headmaster! Hermione just talked she,...."  
  
Here Madame Pomfrey interrupted: "Impossible. She's in a coma. She can't,..." Now she was interrupted by Dumbledore: "Really Harry? Did you happen to cath what she said?"  
  
"Not exactly, she caught us by surprise but whatever it was it scared the hell out of Lily, she fainted." And he lifted the fairy up for example, "She said something Isara or Iazia."  
  
The woman with snowwhite hair had pulled a bottle out off her robes and had carfelly put a drop of a strange golden coloured liquid on Lily's face. At first nothing happend but then, slowly the potion dripped in her mouth. A few seconds later it was all gone and Lily's eyes opened "Oooohhhh, what happend?"  
  
"You fainted and fell off my shoulder when you heard Hermione mumble that name." Harry told the fairy.  
  
"Name? What name?" she said while looking nervously around.  
  
Harry started talking again "That's the problem, we didn't hear it right. We hoped that you might remember. Something Like Isazia or Isiria."  
  
"Isharzia!" Lily exclaimed and zoomed up Harry's hand: "This isn't good! What am I saying? This is really bad. I have to talk to the court!" and with that she flew out the windows into the night. 


	19. Tumbling down the stairs and Lily's retu...

!Hmmm, the 'c' and 'v' on my keyboard aren't working properly so their might be a few typo's since I'm using wordpad. Anyway, here's the new chapter! Hope you all like it.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
'The Dreaming is the homeworld of the Fey, This place is also known among scholars as the elemental plane of dreams. See more detailed books for more information.'  
  
Harry sighed and put the Manual of the Planes away. He opened the chest with his stuff and pulled out another book: 'All about Fairy's, hidden powers and weaknesses', and opened the book, he quickly looked at the index and found the chapter he was looking for: 'The Fairy Courts'.  
  
'As described in the chapter about the fey origin, the fey can be born twice. The first time is either trough the human method, but they can also be born by random influxes of magic. If born by these influxes the type of fairy born depends on the spell that create the influx. Good and benevolent spells create seelie fairy, while evil and destructive spells create unseelie fairy.  
  
"I wonder what kind of fairy Lily is?" he wondered. Ron opened his eyes sleepily from his spot on the couch where he had been napping: "What *YAWN* who is?" "Lilly. I wondered to what court she belonged to." he answered softly trying not to distrub the other students. "How *YAWN* should I now?" A sudden thought struck Harry, if the birth in the dreaming was the first birth, then what was the second? He quickly skipped back to the chapter about the fey origin.  
  
'Leaving the dreaming and entering the mortal realm is among the fey known as the second birth. The Fairy gets a weak and frail form since it is severed from its power source, namely the dreaming. The fey in question usually takes a new name for its form in the mortal realm so that if it encounters humans or other intelligent beings from our world, it doesn't have to share its true name. Although weak at first, the fey's form can change as it grows more accustomed to our world. It is also said that mortals who know,....'  
  
"Hey Harry, I wonder who the woman with Dumbledore was. You know, the one with the white hair." Ron asked his friend who seemed emerged into his book.  
  
Harry looked up from the book and noticed that the common room was starting to get empty: "I think one of the orders battlemages. I think she was the one talking to Iri and the blue haired girl at the Ravenclaw table."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that. The rooms temperature suddenly,....." Ron never got a change to finish his sentence as a loud banging suddenly filled the common room. Down from the girls dormitories stairs came tumbling down a ball of robes. With a loud plof the ball hit the ground and some soft very annoyed sounding words came from the heap of robes. It shifted a bit and then came in a sitting position: "Crud! stupid random effects. Enlarging my robes like that. Ah Well, Just glad my underwear is all ri,...." at that moment she noticed the people left in the common room look at her strangely and a boy she didn't know approached her with a slightly angry look on his face: "Hey girl! Didn't you get sorted into ravenclaw?" She looked shocked at him and suddenly noticed that she had become the center point of everybody's attention. A crimson blush spread across her face and she jumped up and ran past the boy barely managing to dodge his attempt to stop her. She jumped through the hole in the wall and in the process knocking Neville to the ground. A few second the lay there, Iri trying to get her robes in order again and Neville in a state of half-shock due to the fact that a girl was lying on him. After she had her robes right she dashed off again back to the ravenclaw common room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked to his stunned friends. Ron shrugged: "How should I know. I don't even understand my own sister, let alone a strange girl." At that moment Ginny came dashing down the stairs dressed only in her nightgown: "Where did she go? She did something by my door but blinded me with some strange spell before i could caught here."  
  
Most of the boys in the room had turned red and Ron was white from shock: "Ginny! What are you doing here dressed like that?!" "Huh? Dressed like what?" she replied confused and looked down, immediately she turned red and dashed back up the stairs. Ron turned to the boys in the common room: "You guys better not have bad ideas in your heads now or I'll pound 'm out!" Harry smiled: "Well at least Iri didn't do whatever she was doing when Ginny was changing clothes." Ron fell back on the couch: "I'll say. I would have started knocking teeth out if the would have appeared like that in the common room. But no harm done except for some perverted thought maybe. Are you going to keep reading for long or shall I go to bed now?" Harry looked back at the book: "I keep wondering about Lily and what she is, and why she responded to that name so strange. I also want to,..."  
  
At that moment a small blur shot into the common room: "Harry! Harry! Come quick! You have to talk to my parents, they want to know something's about your friend, what was her name? Hermione! Come on, We'll just have to fly,..... Oh oh, dilemma. Hadn't considered that problem yet!" She zoomed around the common room in circles followed closely by Harry: "Lily, Please calm down. What's going on? I haven't seen you like this before. Just take a deep breath and relax."  
  
Lily followed Harry's advice and landed on a small table next to the couch Harry had been sitting in, she sat down on his book and let her feet dangle over the edge: "Your right. I have to think about this calmly." She looked at the cover of the book and smiled: "Was it interesting about my people? Did you know that we have a book called 'All about Humans, Wizards, Witches and Mortals'."  
  
Harry smiled at her: "Yes I've been doing some reading and learned some things about you so I wanted to ask, Are you Seelie or Unseelie?" Lily smiled back at him blushing slightly: "I'm Seelie and I'm Heart-born." Harry nodded: "All Right so you're Seelie,... Wait a minute! Heart-Born?" Lily looked away from him but Harry could still notice that she was blushing even more: "Um well, Heart-Born is, Um." She looked at the cover of the book: "WAIT! That's it! A fairy ring. We can use the one in the Dark- Leaves Forest." "Dark-Leaves Forest? What is that?" Ron asked looking down at the fairy. Lily looked up at him: "It's the forest outside Hogwarts of course." Ron and Harry gasped for air: "The forbidden forest! Do you know what kind of creatures house in there?" Lily looked surprised at them: "Of course, Spiders, Centaurs, Unicorns, Werewolves, Drakes, Dryads, Grimalkins, Treants,..." Ron interrupted again: "All Right already, we get the message. So were going to the forest." Lily smiled at him: "Your not going anywhere." and she threw a handful of dust at him, immediately Ron's eyes snapped shut and he started snoring.  
  
Harry stood up from his spot on the couch: "All right. I'll go get my fathers cloak, I'll be right back." And he dashed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. When he came back down about a half minute later everybody who had still been in the common room was now peacefully asleep. Harry looked at Lily who smiled cheerfully back at him the made their made trough the hole and out of the Gryffindor common room and started to make their way to the Forbidden forest. 


	20. A bit from Iri's Memory

CHAPTER 20  
  
"Damn it! I can't believe I let me get surprised by that." Iri thought to herself as she raced back to the common room: "And then my clumsy escape. I behaved like a hatchling back there." At that moment she tripped again over her robes and landed flat on her face. Cursing loudly she stood up again. and felt a drop of warm blood making his way down her face: "Damn it, stupid robes. Better fix you now before something else happens." She mentally reahed out at the power within in her and opened the door that kept it hidden and loked away a bit. Immediatlly she was overewhelmed with sensations as the rush of pure power ame over her. She pushed a little bit towards the spell that still shimmered over her robes, as the power came near near the spell the magial strands started to shatter one by one and her robes started shrinking again. She suddenly smelled something sweet and tasty: "Mmmmmm, I wonder what smell so good." Suddenly she became aware again over the fact that she bleeding and blushed slightly: "Great, now I'm getting hungry from my own blood. I really should've eaten more. Oh well, better heal the wound." she locked her power away behind the door again. But before she could do anything she heared voices.  
  
"You were right Mrs. Norris, there is a student loose in the hallways. We better go check out which student has broken the rules."  
  
"Crud!" She thought to herself: "I forgot about the him and she started running again.  
  
O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0 O0o0O0  
  
Aurora made her way trough the hallway's. She could barely see Iri's magical signature that she left behind. She came to a corner when she heared voices she quickly jumped behind a statue and made herself small: "I believe the student went this way way." and then somebody else asnwered: "Are you sure? Don't want to make a mistake on your first day." "I'm sure now let's go." And the two men walked in the opposite direction of the magical signature. She hold her breath as the two men walked past her hiding place but luckily the didn't see her. When she was sure the were gone she came out again and started follow the signature again.  
  
O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0 O0o0O0  
  
Iri had found a hiding place. She had curled up and had started regenerating her body. She felt the ancient powers flow inside her again. As she sat there she started thinking about the past.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Grand-Father! Father!! Were are you? I brought the woman as you requested. Iri looked up from her hair in which she had curled up and was reading a large book, beside her on a small table stood a steaming mug of Hot Chocolate Milk with marshmallows. She saw her brother walking in trough the main door, which by the way was about twenty larger then he was. She heared some noice in one of the other rooms connected to the main hall in which she was now and a few seconds later her father walked in, yawing loudly. Her father looked around the room and then walked over to her: "Goodmorning Girl." and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smilled at him and threw herself in his arms: "Morning Dad, Slept well?"  
  
He smilled at her: "Of Course. Nothing better to make you sleepy then a whole Ox, raw of course."  
  
She grinned: "I can't believe you ate it while in your human form. I though I was going nuts from boredom while you were grinding down the bones with your human teeth. Next time I don't wanna watch." They both looked up when they heared a small cough and saw her brother still standing in the door opening looking slightly annoyed: "I hate to break up the touchy reunion but it has only been six hours since you two saw eachother." Both Father and Daughter grinned and after a quik hug she jumped out of his arms and nestled herself back into the chair.  
  
Her father walked over to her brother: "Morning Son." "Morning Dad. Sure you want to do this?" he asked the older man. "No, But somethings just have to be done. It's not that I don't want to, but I feel kinda quilty towards her family." He told his son. The young nodded: "All Right then. I already Mind Blanked her. She doesn't remember her previous life. Once your done, I will bring her back and remove this encounter from her memory and return her original memories. By the way, she already has six sons, I think it would be nice if this would be a girl." And with that, he ran of only to return a minute later with a slighly plump woman with bright red hair.  
  
Iri Looked up from her book to see her father guide the woman to his bedroom. Right before he entered he turned around to look at his son again: "I forgot to ask you, What is her Name?" Her brother smilled: "Weasley, Molly Weasley."  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Iri looked up, she could have sworn that she smelled something familiar. But her wounds hadn't recovered yet so she decided to ignore it for now.  
  
O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0 O0o0O0  
  
Aurora was looking from he hiding place at the young girl who had hidden herself in a small alcove in the wall. She had a wound on her head but it had obviously stopped bleeding. Something strange could be seen shimmering around the wound. She murmered a spell that she had seen in one of the books in the Burrow. It improved her eyesight drasticly. Again she looked at the girl and this time she could she a lot of details. When she looked at the wound again she was shocked, around it instead of skin, were tiny silver scales. She tried to stiffle a scream but it was too late. The girl had heared her and dashed of again. This time Aurora didn't follow, she said there for another thirty minutes before she stood back up again and made her way bak to the Gryffindor common room. On her way back though she noted a strange red light coming from the tower were the infirmary was. She decided to investigate. 


End file.
